With you I'm Home
by An-Everlasting-Smile
Summary: After spending 6 yrs living with her Mom studying to be an artist, a devastating call has Bella rushing back to her hometown Forks to be by her Dad's side. While shes taking care of her Dad, she may just find someone who wants to take care of her. Younger Bella, Artella, Olderward, Docward Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**This features a Olderward/Docward & Younger Bella/Artella.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 1

"Bella, I'm just heading out for the night. Phil wants me to meet some of his Uni buddies, don't wait up!"

It's like I'm living with a room-mate who's my age and not my Mom. It's not really like it bothers me she's always been a free spirit that needs to surround herself with people. Me on the other hand, well I would rather stay at home and curl up with a good book, riveting I know.

Growing up I always loved the times I spent with my Dad. We're quite alike, we both are quite happy to just relax and enjoy the quiet and we never felt like we have to entertain one another. I miss him, it's been nearly 2 years since I saw him last. Living in Australia with my Mom and finishing my masters in arts has kept me rather busy. He's chief of Police in my hometown of Forks Washington. Crime isn't really an issue there just the occasional rascal with fireworks on the school breaks but maybe that's a sign of a great Police Chief keeping the town of Forks as safer place.

We tend to call one another now and then just to touch base. It usually ends with his signature awkward '_Are you interested in any of the boys there?'_ I don't have it in my heart to tell him that nearly all the 'boys' my age only have 2 things on their mind. Sex & Partying. Instead it's always answer _'No Dad don't worry, Mom will be the first to tell you if a boy even happened to look in my general vicinity '_ queue awkward forced laugh.

My closest friend is Angela. We met on the first day of our Art History class and have been great friends ever since. She usually calls me on a Friday night to see if I want to partake in our weekly art seminar which just so happens to be taught by Angela's' mother. Art has always been my outlet whether it be drawing, painting or sculpting it seems like the only way which truly shows my thoughts and emotions. My dream is to eventually be able to make and honest living off of it instead of the odd commission through my Mom's friends.

Angela must be busy with her new boyfriend Ben. If you think I'm a shut in wait till you meet Ben, even I think he's too quiet. Angela must have been able to at least get more than a 'Hi' from him because I have never seen her so happy and willing to pass up her weekly Friday night ritual.

I might as well read my old faithful Pride & Prejudice. No matter how many times I've read this book it still feels like I'm reading it for the first time. Grabbing my favourite red throw blanket I crawl up into my chair and begin to read..

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must want for a wife..._

Suddenly my cell comes to life on the coffee table to R.E.M's Its the end of the world as we know it, giving me the heads up that it indeed is my mother gracing me with her call. I toss-up the idea of playing oblivious and letting it go to voice-mail, It's nine times out of ten a call to ask me if she can borrow $50 until next week with a weak promise that she will pay me back. Like the good daughter I am I decide to answer.

"Hi Mom, I'm just transferring it over now it should show up in a few seconds.."

Instead of a response all I hear is heartbreaking sobbing.

"Mom?"

Oh no her & Phil must have broken up.

"Mom, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Bella wait." She says as she tries to settle herself down. A minute passes when she finally says

"Bella... Char...is...really...I...know...how...say...this.."

"What?" I exclaim "Mom I can't understand a word your saying, take a deep breath and say that again."

"It's your Dad Bella.. There's been an accident.."

"Oh my god..." I whisper. I can't think straight. Is he ok? Is he dead?! Oh god don't let him be dead. I promise to make more of an effort to see him.

"He's in a coma. Sue just called me she said that he was on his way to pick up Leah and Seth from school and the hospital called and told her he was in t-boned by a Truck. The truck didn't notice the red light." she tries to get her breathing under control again "I don't know anything else except he is at Forks General Hospital.. Oh my god Bella.. I don't know what to do!"

My head is pounding trying to take in all of this new information. I've got to do something, think quickly Bella.

"Mom, can you stay with Phil tonight?"

"What? Why? Bella you need someone with you, we need to do something.." she sounds so exasperated.

"Mom, I need you to put Phil on the phone for me. Can you do that for me?" I'm trying to keep myself calm as I wait for her response. I can hear some whispering.

"She wants to speak to you" pause "I haven't got a clue."

Some shuffling and static and finally I hear his voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry honey is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually. I need you to take Mom to yours tonight I'm going to catch the next flight out to Seattle and I'm going to stay there a while. I'm better off doing this alone. We know that she can't handle stress at the best of times let alone Forks. Just try to keep her distracted, I'll make sure to keep her up to date. It will be better this way."

Some more whispering in the background and I think I hear something like 'Bad reception'

"Bella, are you sure this is a lot to take on so suddenly. Have you got enough money? What about your life here? Your Mom will miss you so much.." he sounds torn. I guess I have put him in a hard spot.

"I'll be fine Phil. I just want to be there for Charlie. He needs some support and I can't just wait here to find out if he will be ok. I'll help Sue out with the kids too. I've got enough savings and I can find another temporary job there. I'll Facebook message you with my flight details and I'll make sure I leave a note for Mom so she knows it was my decision" I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I talk so fast and am already thinking of what I need to organize before I leave.

"Ok Bella, just know that we love you and just make sure you don't forget to take care of yourself as well while your there. I'll put your mother back on.."

"Bella? Is everything ok?" She's so concerned.

"Yes Mom, Phil's going to have you over at his place tonight, I'm going to spend the night with Angela and just wait to hear more from Sue. Don't worry I'll figure something out and we will talk about it tomorrow. There's not much we can do now, he's a strong guy Mom he will pull though" I'm not even convinced by what I'm saying but like a moth to the flame she believes me.

"Ok Bella, if your sure honey. Your father is strong he will be ok. Strong just like his daughter" she half laughs "Ring me straight away if you need me ok I love you."

"I love you too Mom, I'll talk to you soon" I end the call and go straight to my laptop, The next flight is in 4 hours. That gives me plenty of time to get a few basics packed, organize a few things for Mom while I'm away.

**Thanks for taking the time to read my fan fic, Its my first time writing, go easy on me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>

Chapter 2

"Bella?" Sue greets with uncertainty.

"Hi Sue, how are you holding up?"

"As ok as can be I guess. Your Dad is just in surgery now, they are going to do their best to fix the left side of his body, they wont know the full extent of it until they see it. I'm so sorry you had to find out over the phone Bella." she sniffles.

"It's ok Sue, I know he's a tough old guy it would take something far worse to take him out, especially after he's just found you. I just wanted to let you know I'll be in Forks in a little over a day I've already made the arrangements and I'm making Mom stay here."

"Oh Bella, you didn't have to do that sweetheart he would have understood."

"I really want to Sue, maybe with a joint effort on both our parts we can use this to finally get him off the dreaded Vitamin R and fish fry diet." I laugh

"It will be lovely to see you again Bella, I know he misses you sweetie. It's just a shame it couldn't be better circumstances. Do you need me to pick you up from the Airport?" she asks

"No don't worry yourself about me I'm going to ring Jake and see if he can pick me up, you just stay strong for you and the kids. Try and get some rest Sue. I'll send you a text once I land"

"Alright Bella, I'll keep your phone updated with any changes. Take care dear, I'll see you soon"

"I will Sue, you too"

_Urgh_... I hate flying. I scored a great seat next to some free spirit that doesn't believe in deodorant and an old man who snores louder than the plane's engine. Its alright I've got to think of the positives.. I'm 5 hours in and I only have 15 hours left. I sigh as I curse myself for not packing headphones or for having the thought to travel with those pine tree deodorizers you hang on the rear view mirror of your car.

Ok this must be some cruel joke.. I glance at my watch, 5 hours left. Its dark, I can't look directly to my left for fear that the toxic gases will in fact melt my face off and I'm partly deaf in my right ear. I've tried sleeping but come on.. like that was ever going to happen. I've tried reading but apparently my little light caused more of a disturbance that Mr Stinky & Mr Snores a lot next to me. Alright.. I didn't want to do this but I'm pretty close to desperate at this point. I press the call button and the flight attendant is quick to see what I need. My order is quick and to the point.

"3 Jack Daniels and Cokes please.. make them doubles." After a knowing glance she takes my money and scurries back with my beverages. I'm your classic lightweight drinker. It doesn't take much and I'm usually fast asleep If I sit in one spot for long enough. I throw back the first 2 and regain my taste buds before downing the last one. Ok, my throats on fire but this should do the trick.

"GOOD MORNING PASSENGERS!" Far out doesn't this woman have a volume control somewhere!

My mouth is as dry as the Sahara Desert and my heads pounding could rival that of a bass drum. "WE WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO SEATTLE WASHINGTON, IT'S CURRENTLY 10.30AM & 77f WITH AN EXPECTED STORM THIS AFTERNOON" I block out as much as I can of the rest before my head explodes, instead I try to focus on finding some sort of pain relief and a spare lake of fresh water to quench my thirst. I come up empty, alright onto Port Angeles.

I finally get to the Gate at Port Angeles. My head is still a little worse for wear but I manage to spot Jake. It wasn't hard that guy has grown considerably since I last saw him, like Godzilla parting through New York he reaches me and lifts me into a spine crushing hug.

"Jake.." I wheeze out

"Cant...breathe.."

"Oh sorry Bells didn't mean to hurt you, I've missed ya Belly!"

"Hahaha.. its ok Jake, it's great to see you too.. what happened did you take growth supplements or something" I joke

"No, no none of that, but you seem shorter than normal" he easily misses my petty side swipe and just gives me a wink and a side hug.

Once we retrieve my bags were in the car and on the way to forks, I turn my phone on and its inundated with missed calls and texts. I decide to just ring Sue and let her know I'm here and get the fast update on Dad.

"Hello" says Sue

"Hi Sue, I'm on my way to Forks now should just be another hour or two, hows he doing."

"Ok honey, he's out of surgery and still in an induced coma, they think it will be that way for at least another week if not two until his body can get a better handle on the swelling and the pain managed. The Doctors are saying that the worst is over though which is good."

"Oh great, I told you he's made of tough stuff. I'm going to head straight to the hospital first and Jake's going to look after my bags until we work out what's happening, I wont be too long though so I'll see you soon"

"Ok Bella" says Sue "you say hi to Jake for me, I'll see you soon"

"Sue says Hi" I say to Jake, he simply nods and concentrates on driving. I scroll through all the messages from my mother.

_'I'll be home soon, just getting some chocolate and ice-cream so we can have a girls day'_

_'Are you still at Angela's? Let me know if your staying there again. I really want to see you'_

_'BELLA-MARIE SWAN! A note REALLY?! I know your legally an adult but I'm still your mother, call me as soon as you get this!'_

Wow SHOUTY capitals and all.. I might just wait a little longer until I have spoken to Sue and can butter her up with more updates on Charlie.

Jake interrupts my inner monologue with some awkward sideways glances and a few failed attempts at clearing his throat.

"It really is great to see you Bells. I'm sorry about your Dad, he'll pull through" He says with pity laced once sided smile. I know he's trying to make it better and I appreciate his efforts. Might be better if I distract him a little.

"Yeah I've missed it, well most of it. Could do without the all the depressing rain and I didn't exactly miss you" I say with a sideward shove.

"I see how it is.. Your just afraid to admit how affected your are by my smouldering good looks" he claims while puffing his chest out like a gorilla.

"That's got to be it" I laugh "I'm so defenceless when it comes to your smouldering good looks, although I think Sam is pretty smouldering too" I finish as I glance out the window to hide my tell-tale smirk.

"Whatever.." he huffs "He's got nothing on me" he laughs taking the next turn.

**Thanks for reading guys, Edwards introduction is coming up next.. eeek :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 3

Welcome to Forks Population 3562

Wow I think a whole 10 more people have moved here since I was last in town. We pass my old favourite hangout, the local Library. Yes, I really haven't changed much. It's like a flashback to my childhood seeing all the old residents like nothing has changed when in reality its been 2 years since I last visited for a brief 2 weeks, and 6 years since I lived here and worked at Newtons Camping & Fishing Supplies.

I feel like a 16-year-old girl again instead of the 22-year-old that lives in Australia and has a master's degree in Art & Art History. My heads still pounding from my exciting plane ride/mini hangover. I'll make sure to grab some pain relief once I check in with Dad.

Stopping at the hospital it's relatively quiet in the parking lot. I would assume most of the cars in fact belong to staff and not patients or visitors. Opening the car door I realize just how cold it is compared to the heated interior of the car. I let out a shiver as I cocoon myself in my own arms and brace the wind to meet up with Jake. He notices my pitiful attempt at warming myself up and reaches into his car and produces a big warm jumper and proceeds to dress me like I'm a child that still needs the guidance.

"Thanks Dad" I joke as I give him a blue lipped smile.

He laughs deeply and replies "Well you better keep warm Bells, the last thing you need is to end up with Pneumonia and in the hospital bed next to your Dad" smiling sadly.

"I wont" I glance at the car "I'll grab my bags off you soon I just have to work out what's happening first"

"That's fine, just let me know when you want me to drop them off I'm not working the next few days I'd love to help in any way I can" he pulls me into another crushing hug and gives me a quick kiss on the head. Where has the pimply boy gone?

"You've already been a great help Jake, Thank you, I'll talk to you soon" I say as I start to back up towards the entrance.

"Ok Bells" he waves as I smile.

The Automatic doors open and I'm bombarded with the tang of that hospital grade disinfectant. I follow Sues directions and I pass some nurses I recognise from my many visits to the hospital, nodding in acknowledgement I follow the signs and reach the reception desk of Intensive Care.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you? Says the older nurse behind the desk

"Um.. I'm looking for Charlie Swan's room, I'm his daughter."

A look of surprise crosses her face.

"You're Isabella? Sorry I thought you were still in Australia."

"I was, I took the first flight here when I found out. Am I on the right floor?" I say as I glance around the ward looking for any signs of Sue or Charlie.

"Oh yes dear, let me find out his room number for you" she immediately starts clicking away with her long nails on the keyboard.

"Lets see, ok he is in room 9 which is just down that corridor and the third door on the right." I quickly thank her and rush off to the room.

I make my turn to see Sue outside a closed-door. She looks so tired, I should make sure she goes home and gets some sleep tonight.

"Sue" I whisper

"Oh Bella you're here!" She takes two long strides and envelops me in a warm hug. She smells like the hospital, I bet she hasn't left the hospital. Her hug is so nurturing its hard to let go but I need to know how my Dad is.

"Is he..." I gesture to the closed-door.

"Yeah, the Doctor is with him at the moment just going over his bandages and checking his medication." Just as she finished the door opens swiftly and Dr. Cullen emerges. He's just as handsome if not more so then the last time I saw him. He looks at me briefly until his face breaks out into his signature heart melting smile.

"Miss Swan! It's great to see you again, Wow its been so long" He says as he rakes his hand through his unruly bronze locks. I swear its like watching a model pose for GQ however we all know it's just habit on his part.

"Umm..." Great start Bella, fall back to your awkward mumbling clutzy self. My inner thoughts scolds me and tells me to get back in the ring.. you're not done for just yet!

"Ah yeah, I didn't see you when I visited last so it was about 6 years ago." I awkwardly smile

My inner monologue sits in the corner and buries her head in shame.

"Oh and call me Bella, Miss Swan makes me feel like I'm in school again" I smile, I'm sure it comes off as creepy instead of the casual look I was going for.

He seems to be processing what I've said before he continues

"Well Bella, you should call me Edward. Dr. Cullen is my Dad" he smiles "I guess you would like to see him." He waves his hand towards the room and a nurse pages him over the speaker.

"I'll be back to check on him a little later, It's lovely to see you again Miss.. I mean Bella" he shakes his head to clear it and clasps his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture which sends sparks of energy all through me. He looks at his hand and rubs it with his other hand and then speed off leaving me with the glimpse of his lab coat as he turns the corner.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and glance at Sue who's looking at the plaster covering the lower body of what I now know is my Dad. Taking a deep breath I force my body to propel me further into his room. My eyes are blurring and all I can see is white. White casts, bandages, blankets, walls, machines and then there's the tubes. They're everywhere. As I make my way to the head of the bed I can finally see the small resemblance of the man I call my Dad. He's so bruised but by some miracle they managed to keep his signature 70's porn star moustache fully intact. I smile sadly at the only untouched part of him and before I know it I'm pulled into Sue's arms as she hugs me tightly. I hadn't realized I was crying. The first tears since I found out. It hits me hard like a brick wall and seeing the reality of the damage was a far harder pill to swallow then the brief description on the phone. I don't know how much time passed. Sue continued to hold me close as we sat up against the wall together.

Blinking my eyes I realise I must have fallen asleep at some point. I'm wrapped up in a blanket on the recliner in the corner of the room. I rub my eyes and try to focus again just as Sue walks in holding a steaming cup of coffee and her cell in the other hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep crying all over you" I say as I stretch and stand.

"Honey a lot has happened, add jet-lag and seeing someone you love like this of course your more that entitled to let it out" she rubs my shoulder as I look over at Dad.

"Would you like a coffee?" she says as she offers me the cup in her hand.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. You should go home and get some rest yourself Sue, I'm sure the kids are missing you terribly"

"Yes they've been really good with it all. They are staying with my sister for the past couple of days so I could be here for Charlie. I don't want to leave you here by yourself though sweetheart"

"Oh I'm more than ok by myself, you need to get some rest I promise to keep you updated on any changes. Besides the old bugger and I need to catch up on some baseball" I say as I gesture to the TV above his bed.

"As long as your sure. I'll come back first thing in the morning, Dr. Cullen will be making one more round tonight" she says as she glances at her watch.

"Ok, got it" I smirk "Trust me Sue he is in great hands, I'll watch over him tonight and you just make sure you have a nice relaxing shower and a good nights rest, we will be right here in the morning" I smile as I give her a small hug, mindful of her hot coffee. Sue walks over to Charlie and whispers "she's back" before giving him a delicate kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Bella." she says as she clicks the door shut quietly behind her.

The machines are beeping and his heart monitor is flowing rhythmically. It's so strange to see someone so strong in such a vulnerable state. I hold back another round of tears as I move the chair to his bedside and turn on the game and watch it like the good old days.

**I'll be updating a new chapter in the next week, there will be more Edward. A big thank you to those who are taking the time to read this! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 4

I guess I had postponed the inevitable. I decide to message my mother. At least then I know she will have to read what I have to say.

_Hi Mom, Dad is doing ok. The Doctor says the worst is over. They are going to keep him in an induced coma just so they can get the swelling under control and the pain more manageable. It's a long road to recovery but I want to be here for him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was better this way. You and Phil are still getting to know one another and maybe it works out well for both of us and you can spend more time with him. I love you and I want you to be happy. I'll ring you soon, I promise everything is ok xxx_

I pull out my small sketchbook and pencils and begin to sketch. It helps me clear my head, and relax. I start sketching the first thing I see. My Dad's hand, tubes, dressing and all. I hadn't realised I had company until I heard Edward clear his throat & offer a small smile.

"You're awake now I see." He quips

"Um, yes. Oh don't tell me I was probably snoring so loud I was disturbing the other patients right?" I say as I feel my blood rushing to my cheeks.

"No you weren't snoring" he laughs "Although you did talk in your sleep a little when I picked you up to put you in the chair.."

If I thought I was blushing before, well now you could toast marshmallows off my cheeks. I cover my face with my hands as I mumble "How bad was it..?"

"Haha nothing that bad just something like _'Mmm.. so warm..'" _he smirks as I pray for the floor to swallow me whole.

"Not used to the cold weather of Forks any more Bella?" he questions

"Yes definitely not" I gesture to Jake's jacket that's practically swimming on me.

"Well I'm sure your boyfriend didn't mind you hijacking his jumper" he says as he quickly grabs Dad's chart.

"What Boyfriend? This is Jake's, I'm only borrowing it until I can to buy some warmer clothes."

"Oh well if you need some extra blankets let me know. I'll be here for a couple more hours yet" he says as he scribbles something on the chart.

"Alright Charlie, it's that time again." He says as proceeds to checks his tubes, his pupils & what looks like the swelling to his head. He writes so fast you would think it was unreadable however I know its will be perfect penmanship. He glances at me as he places the chart back.

"Are you ok Bella? You look a bit worse for wear" he says as he stays in doctor mode assessing me with his concerned eyes.

"Oh I'm fine.." he gives me a stern look

"Ok a have a little headache but It's ok I'll go and get something for it soon" I smile

"I have one more person to see on my rounds and then I'll be back with something for your headache. Don't move I'll be back in a few minutes." he watches me daring me to knock back his help.

"I..." his eyebrow raises and I cave..

"Ok.. as long as it's no trouble.." I say biting my lip as I twist my hands.

"It's no problem Bella, I'll be back shortly." he finishes as he rushes out of the room.

I'm just putting my cell back in my pocket when Edward opens the door pushing a wheelchair with a brown paper bag resting on the seat.

"Uhh, I don't know what happens to you when you get a headache but I promise I can still walk." I demonstrate my graceful stride as my foot catches the invisible obstacle sticking up on the floor. I manage to catch myself on my dads bed however I can't say the same for my self-esteem as it shatters all over the floor.

A bellowing laugh erupts from Edward as he tries to hold his sides. My cheeks are destined to stay a permanent pink as long as Edward is around.

"Oh I think the wheelchair will come in handy after all." he snickers offering me a cheeky smile.

He regains his composure as I carefully sit myself back in the confines of the recliner safe from myself for now.

"I actually brought the wheelchair so I could sit with you and eat a late dinner. I'm sure you haven't even thought about food and you need to have something in your stomach before I give you these." He says as he produces the magical tablets that will finally cure the pounding in my head. He parks the wheelchair facing my chair and brings over Dad's portable table between us. Lifting the paper bag to he table, he takes a seat in the wheelchair and starts to unload to bag of goodies. 2 orange juices, 2 sandwiches, A gigantic chocolate muffin which he gives me a cheeky smile and puts it in the middle, an apple which he places to the side saying

"So you have a snack for later, I don't want you starving yourself"

"Starve? I don't think it would be possible for me to starve after this buffet you've laid out. I'll be full for the next week" I joke as I catch his worried expression as he turns serious.

"Please let me know if you need anything Bella." I give him a reassuring smile and take a sip of my orange juice.

"So.. you must be part of the furniture here at Forks General. Is your family still here?" I ask as he finishes his mouthful and takes a swig of his juice.

"Yes I have to be by now, I've been here for over 8 years so I should have some claim here" he chuckles. "Carlisle and Esme wanted to make more of a difference before they settle down to retire so they've taken a year-long trip to work with Doctors without Borders. Their in Cambodia at the moment but they will be back in time for Christmas. Alice & Jasper got married and have a daughter Ava who will be 2 soon. Emmett met Rosalie last year and they are living together near your Dad's place. Emmett's still the coach at Forks High I think he will always be there. He loves that school." he smiles fondly.

"I'm glad to hear it. How about you though. Have you been up to much besides saving lives" I smile and glance up. He seems to thinking over his answer when he finally replies.

"No, nothing else really" he smiles tightly

"Oh really, no special someone or perhaps you developed an avid vintage stamp collection?" I joke.

"No.. nothing interesting like that" he laughs and blinks as he brightens his smile

"You're still an incredibly talented artist I see" he points to my open sketch pad on my dads bedside table.

"Oh well I still draw. I just got my masters in Art and Art History at the University of Queensland. Not sure it will get me anywhere but I may as well go for something I'm passionate about right" I ask

"Absolutely! I have complete faith in your Bella. I always knew you would do something creative in life." he passes me the tablets to take.

"Thank you. Not just for these either" I say as lifting up the tablets before popping them In my mouth and sip my juice.

"You're welcome Bella. I'm happy to help."

Our conversation continued for a little longer. I found out he is looking after Carlisle and Esme's home while they are away and that he is also thinking of cutting down on his shifts at the hospital to write his own Medical Journal. How is he not snatched up and married with 2.5 kids with a house that has the fairytale white picket fence? The women of Forks have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not have snagged him up already.

I help him clear the rubbish and thank him again for the lovely meal and his company. He brushes it off and simply replies "Any time Bella." With a promise that he will be back tomorrow after lunch to check in on Charlie we say our goodbyes.

Taking my seat again I grab my sketchbook and turn to a new page. This time an apple comes to life on my page.. I snicker to my self "I certainly hope this apple doesn't keep the Doctor away" I smile looking over at my father.

**Thanks for reading, A bit more insight into Edward this chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**A big Chapter just for you ;) Happy reading!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Not a minute past 8am and Sue waltz's through the door, with bright eyes and smile from ear to ear. Sleep apparently agrees with Sue.

"Good morning Bella!" she gleams

"Morning Sue.. I take it you finally got some sleep?" I smirk as she starts unloading her bags. Some of Charlie's clothes and I just catch a glimpse of the silver frame encasing the group photo taken during my last visit. The mature as always Seth doing his circa 90's rabbit-ear fingers behind my head, cheeky bastard.

"Oh it was just the pick me up I needed thank you" she smiles.

"It was no problem. I laid down the rules for Charlie. No parties, and he had to be in bed before 10pm.".. I glance over and smirk at my Dad "I must have warn him out" I wink at Sue. She giggles as she finishes putting everything away.

"I'm just going to use the shower and freshen up, I wont be long" I say as I retrieve a change of clothes and my travel bag with my shampoo and conditioner in it.

"Ok" she says as she takes the seat beside Charlie. It's a relief to know he's had someone to take care of him for a change.

The shower is surprisingly not too bad here, plenty of hot water and I'm officially in heaven. Once I feel human again I stash my dirty clothes away and invite Sue to get some Brunch and coffee which she readily accepts.

The cafeteria is rather empty and the not so appetizing smell of some meat concoction wafts passed my nose. Sue seems to have the same reaction as we near the self-service bar. I look at the selection with cautious eyes. If there were no labels I would never of guessed what any of this was. I'm confused. Didn't Edward get our food from here? Where are the beautifully packaged sandwiches and the jumbo chocolate muffins in the silver wrapper? Sue seems to skim over the limited choices before grabbing my arm and swiftly walking to the main entrance while I will my stiff legs to try to catch up.

"Sue?"

"We are not eating that rubbish Bella. Come on there's a nice little Café just down the road."

"Ok.." I say as I follow along.

A very short walk from the Hospital there is a quaint little Café called 'Little Italy'. I stop to smell the beautiful roasted coffee beans and tell-tale smells of fresh-baked goods. I'm famished, and practically frothing at the mouth in anticipation. The bell chimes to signal our arrival and I gasp as I see the beautiful interior. This place feels so warm with beautiful flowers and mismatched furniture which only add to its charm. Cute hand painted signs for all the gorgeous morsels that lay behind the pristine glass case. I even spot a reading nook with fluffy throw cushions next to a vintage bookcase full of second-hand books. Where was this piece of paradise when I was here last!?

I spot the Jumbo chocolate muffins and realise that Edward must have made the effort to journey here for our makeshift dinner.

"Hello Rose, how are you today?" Sue says acting like they are old friends.

"Great Sue" Rose replies as she glances at me curiously.

"Oh forgive me where are my manners. Rose this is Charlie's daughter Bella. She flew down as soon as she heard the news" Rose extends her hand and I grasp hers and she places my hand between the two of hers giving them a warm gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry about your Dad Bella. It's a terrible shame, but from what I hear he is on the road to recovery" she sadly smiles

"Yes he is. He is very lucky, but he has a lot of people looking out for him." I say as I look at Sue.

"Well Bella" Rose says "Any time you need anything you come see me. My Grandmother always believed that the way to a happy life was through delicious food and I just so happen to have a lot of yummy food" she winks as she clasps her hands together as she leans on the counter.

"It looks amazing, did you make all of this yourself?" I question as I try to stop myself from drooling all over glass displays.

"Well my grandmother and her ancestors did all the hard work, she just passed the recipes down to me so I could share it with others" she smiles as she reaches under the counter. "If you're having trouble choosing, I can do you up a box to sample 10 of your choice" she offers. I don't hesitate to accept and after finally narrowing down my selection to 10 and Sue picking a beautiful cannoli to ravish, I decide to order us 3 coffees to go and a jumbo chocolate muffin. The extra coffee and muffin being for Edward. Maybe I'm out of line but he went to the trouble to look after me last night I feel as though I should repay him and obviously he loves this Café as much as I do.

We're nearly back at Dad's room when I simply can't hold off any longer. I juggle the coffees as I weasel my hand into the box of goodies and snatch up the giant berry macaroon that been calling my name. With the finesse of an elephant I manage it stuff it in my mouth and catch balance of the coffees and the box moaning as it made its way to my taste buds. Sue giggles as she looks at me and back at Dad's room which just so happens to have a group of staff gathered at the end of my dads bed ,clipboards in their hands and their eyes directed solely at me. Sue being the polite woman she is waits for me to enter the room first. I quickly unload my arms and finish my mouthful turning around to brave the crowd of highly trained medical staff. Of course Edward's here as well, trying his best to keep his cool as his mouth threatens to give way to his laughter. Noticing my embarrassment Edward says a few short words and the crowd quickly disperses leaving Edward behind.

"Well its your fault!" I exclaim as I wave my hand toward Edward.

"Mine?" he says putting his hand on his chest.

"Yes. For working so damn close to that incredible Café and forcing us to go there because of the inedible food in the hospital cafeteria" I huff.

"Oh yes my apologies Miss" he smirks as he looks at my purchases.

I spring into action and grab his coffee from the tray and the little paper bag holding his chocolate muffin. "These are for you" I say placing them into his hands. Crap, maybe I've crossed a line. He's my dads doctor and he's probably going to this I'm some crazy stalker who has a photo of him under her pillow.

"Wow thank you Bella, you didn't have to do that" he replies as he peeks into the bag and smiles at the contents.

"Did you want some milk or sugar? I got some in case" I offer.

"No this is fine thank you, after working in hospitals you learn to like your coffee quick and simple black no sugar" he says before sipping his coffee. He groans and I nearly melt into a puddle right where I'm standing.

"Charlie is doing as well as can be expected. He should be awake in a couple of days if the swelling continues to settle. Our only concern is that he may need hip and knee replacement surgery for his left side and we can't know that for certain until he starts his rehabilitation further down the track." he says looking between Sue and I.

"Ok that's still good news I guess, does that mean he will be out of intensive care?" Sue asks

"Hopefully yes. Once he is awake and responsive we will move him into another ward" he smiles

"Thank you, for all your help and keeping us up to date" I say

"It's what I'm here for" he says as his pager goes off.

"That's me" he says "I'll be back to check on him later, thanks again Bella" he says lifting his coffee and paper bag.

"No worries" I smile.

After eating more of the delicious treats I force myself to stop and save some for later fearing I may just become Diabetic if I continue.

"Bella, why don't I drop you at home so you can have a proper sleep. We can look at moving Seth into Leah's room so you can have your old room and you can sleep on my bed in the meantime" she offers. It hadn't even crossed my mind that the house was full. I'll have to make some arrangements so I don't intrude on their space. I can always pop over to help. I'll have to see if Billy still has his guest house empty.

"I can just take to couch Sue, it's really no problem. Don't worry about moving Seth I'm looking into some places to stay so I can have space to work on my art while I'm here" I mention as I spot the local newspaper on the portable table. That should have some places in it. I take mental note to have a look tomorrow once Sue's gone home.

"Are you sure Bella. It's really not a problem your always welcome to stay with us."

"No really thank you for the offer. I guess I really want to have this opportunity to venture out of my parents homes it's not like I wont be visiting all the time anyway. But I really appreciate the offer" I reply.

"Ok, the offer is there if you change your mind" she smiles "would you like me to drop you home?"

"Oh actually no I'll get Jake to pick me up so I can get the rest of my bags off him" I reply typing a quick text to Jake.

"Ok, you remember where the spare key is don't you?"

"Yep, behind the water heater" I wink at Sue.

Jake replies shortly after saying he is on his way and will be about 10 minutes. So I gather my stuff and give Dad a quick kiss on his forehead and wish Sue goodnight before making my way back to the front entrance. I just clear the automatic doors when Edward nearly topples me over jogging right into me.

"Whoa sorry! I didn't see you there" he says as he gently holds my arm to right me. Again I feel sparks shoot all over me from my arm and I almost want the grab his hand and hold it there as he retreats and puts his hand in his coat pocket.

"Off so soon" he jokes

"Ah yeah, I'm going to get some proper sleep. Sue and I have agreed to take shifts" I smile

"Well make sure you don't forget to eat" he scolds

"I wont. Hey umm.. thanks for dinner last night. I didn't realise you went to all the trouble that was really nice of you." I say shuffling my feet

"It's no trouble, I was also excited to have decent company for a change, so really It should be me thanking you" he smirks.

Jake chooses that time to pulls up slamming on the breaks and hopping out of his truck.

"Hey Belly! Your chariot awaits" he says bowing at me

"Uh, thanks Jake" I half-smile, cursing him for interrupting my conversation with Edward. Edward has an odd look on his face, is that disdain perhaps? Jake must have done something to piss the good doctor off while I've been away.

"Oh Bells you shouldn't have!" Jake exclaims as he rifles through my left over box of treats, practically inhaling a piece of cheesecake.

"Yeah, no worries" I grimace as I gather my bag refusing to watch him devour the rest of the box. Edward clears his throat and wishes me goodnight with a promise to see me again soon, before high tailing it into the hospital before I could respond.

With that, Jake and I hop into his truck and soon Jake's flying out of the car park "Alright, let get you home Missy." he says as he licks of the cream from the corner of his mouth.

**More info on Edward in the coming Chapters, Please review ;) I'll have another chapter up in the next few days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thanks for the reviews, I promise all will be answered within the next few chapters ;)**

Chapter 6

There's a knocking on the door. "What the hell?" I mutter as I try to tame my hair. I glance at my phone and its 3am. Who would be at the house at this time? I quietly tiptoe towards the front door trying to avoid the loose creaky floor boards. I reach the front door and try to peak stealthily through the side window, just as I think I spot something "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" which causes me to screech out in fright. Get it together Bella, no-one is stupid enough to come the Chief of Polices house at 3am with ill intent. I unlock the door and swallow my fear as I pull it open with so much force it slams again the wall. It's heavily raining outside and among the torrential down pour stands Edward. He is soaking wet and he looks like he is out of breath. What the hell is happening?

"Edward? Are you ok?" I whisper as I carefully reach out. He looks so distraught, his hair matted down by the wind and the rain and he's wearing a suit with the tie undone.

"Bella.."he breathes "I..I..have to tell you something" I wait with wide un-blinking eyes.

He bends down on one knee and if I thought my heart was beating before now well its practically fell out of my body and ran out in the pouring rain to hail a cab.

"When I wake up" he pauses wiping the water droplets from his eyes "I want to be the man who wakes up next to you.." Oh my god!? I'm speechless and he continues his eyes looking deep into my soul.

"When you go out.. I want to be the man who goes along with you" he smiles sadly.

"If I get drunk well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you" he laughs

"And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you"

"But I would walk 500 miles!.."

My eyes spring open and I hear my cell blasting The Proclaimers 'I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)' as it buzzes on the coffee table. Angela..? Crap was that just a dream. Of course it was its me where talking about.

"Angela?" I mutter squinting at the clock on the wall. It reads 3am.

"Bella! Are you alright?" she yells

"Yeah Ange, I was just sleeping sorry."

"What the hell Bella, I went to your house to see you and your Mom tells me what's happened, Is he ok are you ok?" she says

"Ah yeah its going ok over here. Im sorry I didn't tell you. A lot happened really fast and I know that you were probably with Ben and I didn't want to alarm you. I swear I meant to call you earlier but I've had a lot on my mind." I say as I run my hand through my hair.

"Of course you have Bella I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that I'm sure your already overwhelmed. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." she breathes deeply as she tries to calm herself down.

"I promise I'm ok. I'm just working out a few things at the moment. I want to make sure Dad and Sue have plenty of help and honestly I could use this time to really focus on myself and my art. I don't know how long I'll be here but consider it an extended spontaneous holiday" I laugh

"I guess if you want this then I'm happy for you. I mean I know you've been uncertain about the future but hopefully you find the answers you need and when you break it big in the art world you can sneak my name in on your meetings with the big shots" she giggles

"Haha I doubt that would ever happen to me but the same goes to you Ange. Don't worry I promise we will speak just as much, I just want to get some things sorted out in the next week or two and then hopefully I can catch up on some other things" I say as I look at the rain pouring down outside. That's Forks for you.

"I completely understand. I just couldn't hold off calling you, I had to know you and Charlie were ok. If you need me Bella I'll always answer my phone for you ok. Just promise to call if you need someone to chat to even if it's just to say hello." she says

"Of course Ange. You'll be the first person I call I promise. I'm going to try to get a little more sleep but I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"No worries Bella. Get back to sleep. Sorry again"

"It's fine Angela, really, take care and say hi to Ben for me" I smirk

"Haha I will, night Bella"

"Goodnight" I end the call. Wow. I must have been in a deep sleep. What the hell was that dream about. "Forks is getting to me already" I mutter as I lay back down on the couch to go back to sleep.

My alarm wakes me up. 7.30am. I stretch and pinch myself "Ouch!" Yep definitely awake now. I quickly gather some things for my stay at the hospital this time I bring a few books and my bigger sketch pad.

Sue beeps the horn to signal she is here and after locking the door I hop into the car.

"Morning Sue"

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" she asks. It would be a simple question to answer but of course my cheeks flame at the memory of my dream and I mutter "ah yeah great, thanks.."

I'll drop you off and I'll head straight off so I can get the kids to school, you'll be ok wont you Bella?"

"Yeah absolutely. How's Dad?" I ask glancing at her profile.

"Really good, they think that they will wake him tomorrow afternoon. I'm just nervous that there is damage to his head, but I guess we wont know until he's awake" she frowns

"Well we will be there for him either way Sue" I smile looking back at the road.

Dad's dressings had been changed and his bruising on his face has started to yellow. He looks quite sickly but I know his body is doing its best to recover. I decide to use this bit of time flick Billy a quick text.

_Hi Billy, I know this is a long shot but would you happen to be still looking for a Tenant for your guest house?_

I pick up the local newspaper and grab my red pen out of my bag.

_2 bedroom Unit, 1 bathroom, spacious living/kitchen area and communal laundry. No Pets. $750p/m_

That's not too bad and it looks like its relatively close to Dad's house. I write down the number and the name of the Agent so I can call a list of prospective homes/units after 9am. I find a few more similar places up for grabs. I guess I should look for a job as well. I just finish finding Newtons' Camping and Fishing Supplies number when my phone rings. Oh it Billy.

"Hey Billy" I greet

"Bella, sorry to call I find it a lot easier than trying to type back on my cell"

"Oh that's not a problem"

"Well at the moment Jake is staying in the guest house so he could still be close to help me but still have his own space but I'm sure he would be happy to fill the second bedroom in the house if you ask him. Were you looking to move back?" he says

"Oh that's ok Billy. I'm sure Jake would prefer to have his own place. I would hate to intrude on his bachelor pad. I've got a couple of other places I'm going to call about today as well. I'm not moving back at this point but I do want to be here while Dad goes through his recovery." I reply

"That's very nice of you to do Bella. Do you mind me asking if you have the funds to rent your own place? Do you need any help?" he asks

"Umm, I'm fine at the moment, but I was going to give the Newtons a call and see if maybe they have any positions available. I just don't want to work full-time as I want to be able to spend time with Dad and still have time for my art. But I'll do it if I have to until I get into a routine or find a more flexible job," I sigh looking out the window at the gloomy weather.

There was a quiet knock behind me and I turn to see Edward in all his glory with a shy smile directed my way. Time seems to slow down and I cant help but gawk at him.

"... I could ask him if you like? I catch the end of what Billy was saying, crap!

"Uhh, cool! thanks Billy. Sorry Billy but I've got to go but it was lovely chatting to you again" I fumble with the pen I'm scribbling on the newspaper and it scatters over the floor.

"Ok Bells. I'll get onto that for you, see ya sweetheart"

"Bye.." I mumble ending the call.

"Here you go.." Edward says holding my pen out to me. He glances at the newspaper and the big red circles on the adds.

"Are you looking for a place?" he asks as he picks up the newspaper.

"Um yeah I'm about to call them and organise a time to check out the units."

"Is there something specific you're looking for in a unit?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Um not really just wanted my own space I guess but I really don't know how it all works over here" I shrug

"Move in with me" He says. That's weird I could have sworn he told me to move in with him haha.

"Sorry I didn't hear you right, what did you say?" I question

"I said.." he pauses looking directly at me "Move in with me.." I'm dumb founded.

"The house is so big there's heaps of free space if you want to work on your art. I work a lot so you would hardly see me. I'm clean and I don't throw parties every weekend. It's close to the hospital and Charlie's." he finishes shrugging as if it wasn't a massive deal.

"I appreciate the offer but there's no way I could afford the rent for a place like that, and you don't even know what I'm like Edward. I could be some dead beat sloth who sits on her ass all day.." I joke.  
>"Bella I would never charge you rent. Especially considering the house is all paid for. You can save your money for other things. Also I happen to know enough. I know you care deeply for others and about what others think of you. Your not some party animal so I know you wouldn't trash the place and I enjoy your company Bella, you would be helping my sanity as well. It's a big house for one person" he smiles sadly<p>

"No rent? No way Edward, I would have to pay you something, I wouldn't feel right." hang on a second.. why was I talking like I was on the verge of accepting his offer?

"Ok.. how about you put in a little for food?" It would be mainly for yourself anyway, I'm hardly home to eat so I usually get something while I'm out.." he says. I swear he is giving me puppy eyes, honestly he could be cross-eyed and I would still find him swoon worthy.

"I...I.." my brain decided to choose this exact moment to shut off completely

"Well it seems like you're trying to find a place pretty fast so how about you have a think about it today and when I finish my shift around 7pm tonight I'll pop in to find out what your answer is. Sound reasonable?" he lifts his eyebrow in question

"Uhh.." Damn it Bella. There's over a million words in the English Dictionary and I can't seem to speak a single one.

"Ok good. I'll see you later Bella" he winks as he leaves the room leaving me and my brain a pile of mush.

"Ouch!" Well I'm definitely still not dreaming.

**Thanks for reading this story I hope that my big lack of writing experience doesn't hinder what I'm trying to get across. please review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thanks so much for everyones who follows my story, here's another chapter ;)**

Chapter 7

I think I've been staring at the door for at least 20 minutes I don't think I even remember how to blink. I finally manage to snap out of my day-dream state long enough to look at the clock. 8.15am.. Ok I have just under 11 hours to work out if I want to live with a gorgeous doctor. I've really got to think this through.

Alright negatives first. Umm.. ok I'm drawing a blank I'll come back to that later, so onto positives.

1. I would live in the same house as Edward Cullen. The man who has single-handedly been my biggest crush since he first patched my sorry ass up 7 years ago when I tried to sneak out the window of my dads house to go to a party with Mike & Jess

2. I would have my own space.

3. No Rent, just groceries. I would have to think of something else that I could do to earn my keep.

4. I would have a doctor who would be able to patch me up every time my clumsy alter-ego decided to overpower me.

5. I would be able to cook in Esme's kitchen. The equivalent of my dream kitchen.

6. He seems to appreciate the peace and quiet.

7. My dad knows and trusts him, so he knows I'd be somewhere as safe as Fort Knox.

8. I'd be able to get all the updates on Dad and visit him once he is out of hospital.

9. I'm pretty sure the house has a pool.

Oh and did I mention that I would be sleeping in the same house as EDWARD CULLEN?!

Ok negatives..

1. What if he's just offering this out of pity or because he think someone should be looking out for me while my father is out of action?

2. What if Edward wants to bring a date home? How would I handle seeing him with someone like that? I'm sure someone like Edward isn't short of women throwing themselves at him and he's bound to want to settle down with a little family of his own. I mean he's got to be somewhere around 35 maybe eventually some lucky woman will snag his heart and make him some gorgeous green eyes bronze haired children.

Hang on a second. Where's the newspaper with the rental listings? Did he take it? I look around the room and come up empty. That little thief! I laugh out loud in the hospital room and I'm glad Dad's not awake to see the silly grin on my face, I'd never hear the end of it. Well I guess my list of things to do today has shortened considerably now. Leaving me with nothing left to do but draw or read while I watch the clock draw closer to 7pm.

I try to distract myself and postpone the inevitable. I draw random things and nothing helps me clear my head, I try to read my book but find that I end up re-reading the same paragraph for an hour. Wow the things I count on to distract me over active imagination are failing me at what I feel is one of the more important decisions of my life. Edward only pops in to check on dad every so often. Only brief smiles and a few quick Hello's and Goodbye's before he is off again. The first visit I managed to ask him if he had seen where my newspaper went. all I got was "I have no idea sorry Bella" with a little smirk as he studied my dads chart like the meaning of life was written on those very pages. He seems like he is trying to give me as much space as he can without neglecting his duties.

The clock strikes 6.50pm. Why am I so nervous? It's not like he asked me to marry him? He's just helping me along while I get a handle on what I want to do while I'm here. I'm in the middle of another daydream about the future when there's a loud knocking on the door. I take a deep breath and mutter "Come in". The door squeaks open and I see the devilish smile of Jake. Oh, maybe he is here to check on Dad.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I ask with what I'm sure is a curious look on my face.

"I'm here just like you asked Bells. Dad said you wanted to talk to me about a temp job at my garage. Although I'm more interested in your enquiry into the guest house Bella" he winks as he stands in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was pre-occupied when I spoke to your dad earlier I didn't know he was going to ask you about a job at your work. I was just asking if the guest house was still empty I remember Billy was going to rent it out, but I'm all good Jake." I say sheepishly.

"Well I would be ok with a roomie Bella. There's an extra bedroom and look at it this way if you have a nightmare I'd be there to fight off the big bad wolf" he chuckles

"Ahh.." I'm just about to decline his ever so tempting offer when I spot Edward just at the door. Oh crap he looks angry he probably thinks I would rather live with Jake than him. I'm just about to finish my sentence when Edward speaks up.

"Hey Bella. Jacob.." he says as his eyes look over Jacob

"Hey Dr Cullen, sorry are we in your way? Do you need up us to leave while you check on Charlie?" he asks as he grasps the crook of my arm. Just as he starts to tug me towards the door Edward interrupts Jake's movements.

"Actually no, I'm not here for Charlie. I just wanted to see if my roomie was ready to go home?" he retorts with his pantie dropping smile as he looks at me.

"What?" Jake asks as he looks at me. I'm like a deer caught in headlights. This is it, the decision needs to be made. I look at the clock, 7.00 on the dot. Just like a band-aid Bella, nice a quick.

"Uh yeah, I umm... I'm ready when you are Edward." I say biting my lip.

"Hang on a sec, he just said you were his roomie, did you just call him Edward?.." poor Jake he looks just as confused as I was at 8am this morning after Edward's shocking proposal.

"Yeahhh.." I say drawing out the end. I move out of Jake's grasp and shove my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"I'll.. uh..just grab my stuff.." I say watching Edward's smirk and nod. I gather my things and give Dad a quick kiss on the head. I'm just about to grab my bag when Edward swoops in.

"Allow me.. " he says as he places it on his shoulder. Edward starts guiding me out of the room when he gives Jake a solid pat on the shoulder " Goodnight Kiddo drive home safe" I manage to get a small wave goodbye over my shoulder as I catch Jake's jaw practically hit the floor.

Edward takes long strides through the hospital nodding to the nurses as they watch our interaction. I haven't said a word since we were in the room. I don't know what to say.. but I don't have to worry about that for too long. We finally reach his car, a sleek silver Volvo. He halts as he grabs his keys out of his scrubs pocket. Clicking the button the car signals it it's unlocked and Edward being ever the gentleman opens my door with a flourish of his hand signalling me to hop in. He puts my bag in the trunk and seats himself in the driver's seat.

"So Bella, would you like to grab the rest of your stuff tonight? Or I can take you to get it tomorrow." he asks as he starts the car.

"Um, sorry my brain is just trying to play catch up. I should probably tell Sue what's happening, so if we go to my Dad's house we should catch her before she leaves for the hospital." I say daring to catch a glimpse of him as he smiles and reverses out of the car-park.

"Ok no worries. We will drop in and fill Sue in on the recent turn of events and pick up your luggage while we are there. Then we can get something for dinner on the way home" he smiles as he accelerates out of the parking lot.

**Yay! Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone again for reading this. I don't have a lot of spare time but I will do my best to keep giving you guys regular updates!**

**Also I was thinking of doing a visual diary of Bella's sketches as she does them in the story (as I am a tattooist and artist myself) I thought that might bring a little more personality to the story. Would that be something you guys would be interested in seeing?**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Another update! Trying to make sure there is at least 1 per week!**

**Chapter 8**

Edward makes the last turn onto Dad's street. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just Sue and I'm only staying with the most drop dead gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. Oh and did I mention he's a doctor (insert swoon here).

We pull up in the all too familiar driveway. Sue is still home and the lights are on illuminating my internal doom.

Edward gives me a small smile which causes my brain to shut off long enough for me to drop my cell. I manage to finally grasp it from under my seat and look up to see Edward opening my door being ever the gentleman. I blush, wow does this man have any flaws at all. Reaching his hand out he helps me out of the car, which is probably a good thing considering I have such a hard time functioning around him.

My hand tingles as I mutter "Thank you" to which he simply continues smiling while gesturing for me to lead the way. The front door is unlocked and Sue is scrambling through her handbag on the dining table.

I knock quietly on the wall beside me "Hey Sue" I say forcing a small smile.

"Oh Bella Hi! I didn't expect to see you until I got to the..." she trails off as her eyes divert directly above me. "Edward? What? Is everything ok?" she seems scared. Of course poor thing probably thinks we have pulled a joint effort to break some bad news about Dad.

"Oh No Sue! Nothings happens with Dad I promise." I say quickly in hopes to douse any worries she had brewing in her mind.

"Oh thank goodness. Forgive me I just saw Edward and well, you know." she nervously laughs.

"No nothing like that I promise" Edward says smiling. He looks at me and sees my internal struggle.

"I offered for Bella's to stay with me while she's here. There's plenty of room at my house for her to have her own space and she doesn't have to worry about rent. We just thought we would catch you before you left for the hospital and grab the rest of her luggage while we were here" he smiles. Wow he just made it seem so normal. I bet if he's broken up with any women that he's managed to make it such a small deal like he just announced it was raining outside or something.

I peel my eyes away from his smile to gauge Sue's reaction.

"Oh well that was very nice of you Edward. I'm sure Bella is very thankful. You know that we are here if you do need us though Bella." she smiles as she gives me a light kiss on the head and a side hug.

"Well if you could just lock up when you leave I'll head off to see Charlie" Sue says smiles.

"Ah yeah, no worries" I say bewildered.

"Ok well you two have fun, I'll see you soon" Sue says grabbing her handbag and quietly closing the front door behind her.

I'm just standing with what I'm sure is a confused look on my face. I can't help it. I thought this was going to be difficult.

Edward clears his throat and just watches me with a concerned look.

"Are you ok Bella. You're still ok with this right?" he asks.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I just never thought it would go so smoothly. Although if I told her it would never have gone that smoothly. I think I'll have to keep you close by so you can save me when the situation calls for me to talk" Shit.. did I just say that out loud?

Edward bursts out laughing as he looks around the room he mutters something about wish and command.

"Are your bags upstairs?" he asks looking towards the staircase.

Snapping out of my Edward induced daydream I finally respond "Oh um no" I walk the short distance to the lounge room and stop at my 2 duffel bags.

"Where's the rest" Edward asks as he loads the bags onto his shoulders.

"That's it." I reply looking at the lounge room making sure I haven't left anything lying about.

"That's all you brought?" he says with a bewildered look.

"Yeah. I don't need much" I reply with a shrug.

"Ok, sorry I'm just used to the women in my family requiring separate cars to carry their luggage." he laughs as I smile. I know too well how much of a shopaholic Alice is. I can only imagine the torture this poor man has endured at the hands of his little sister.

I turn off the lights and make sure the house is locked up. Edward's already stored my bags and has my door open for me.

"You know if you keep opening doors for me I'm going to get off the aeroplane when I go back to Australia and just stand next to the taxi expecting it to magically open" I laugh hopping in.

He carefully shuts my door and slowly walks to the driver's side. He seems upset. My smile wears off as he starts the car.

"We'll see" he smiles sadly "What would you like to eat for dinner?" He asks as he reverses.

"I have no idea. I can cook if you would like?" I suggest as I try to think of something quick I can whip up.

"No don't be ridiculous I'm going to buy something to go and that way we can veg out for the rest of the night watching movies" He grins

"Well I'll eat anything so whatever you think is good here is fine with me. I can put in for dinner too" I say reaching for my purse. Suddenly his hand closes over mine as I try to open it.

"I've got it Bella, put it away just focus on what art supplies you want to get to fill up your new art room" he winks as he focuses back on the road.

After parking at a local Chinese restaurant he says he will be back and quickly rushes in, not long after he walks out with his ticket. Hopping back into the car he flashes the ticket saying "it will be about 10 minutes" he smiles. Noticing my slight shivering he starts the car and puts the heater on for me.

"Hang on just a second" he says reaching into the back on the car. He smells incredible. Even after a long shift at the hospital.

"Here put this on" he smiles handing me his jacket

"Oh thanks so much!" I say immediately undoing my seatbelt and putting on the jacket. "Wow this is so comfortable, I might just have to kidnap your jacket until I can go shopping" I say snuggling deeper into the jacket and the car seat. He chuckles and puts the stereo on. The crooning first bars of Claire De Lune start as he reaches to change the song.

"Wow I didn't peg you for a Claire De Lune fan" I smile closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You know Debussy?" he asks sounding surprised halting his hand.

"Yeah my mum put it on a bit while I was younger when she was going through her yoga phase. It's beautiful" I smile.

"Yes, it really is" Edward replies. I open my eyes to catch him looking away from me smiling.

"I'll just check on dinner" he says quickly getting out of the car & walking back into the restaurant.

Making sure he's well and truly away from the door I do something only a crazed stalker would do. I snuggle even more into his jacket allowing it to start to encompass my head as I breathe in his delectable scent and sigh. Seconds later he is opening the door passing me what looks to be the all of the Chinese restaurant's food. No I am well and truly warm as Edward helps me put my seat-belt back on.

"Now I can show you your new home" he grins at me before changing gears and speeding off down the street.

**Thanks for all your reviews. This story is doing way better than I ever imagined :) I've already started the next Chapter, hopefully I can update again in the next few days! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews, you guys keep me motivated for the next chapters!**

**Chapter 9**

Edward drives up the beautiful long driveway and the trees part revealing the most beautiful house I have ever laid my eyes on. It's even more stunning than the last time I was here. The automatic lights turn on as he opens the garage and parks the car turning to grin at me.

'Welcome home Bella" he says before jumping out of the car and swooping in to open my door and take all the bags from my lap.

"Its even more beautiful than I remember" I say as I grab my handbag.

"Don't worry about the other bags I'll pop them into your room once I've given you the tour and we have a bite to eat." he sounds so chipper. He must really be excited for the company I mean it is a big house and it was made for a big beautiful family.

I'm still looking around trying to take it in as Edward leads me into the main part of the house before carrying out what looks to be his usual routine of emptying his pockets onto the hall table and hanging his car keys up on the empty hook.

"You'll have to get used to this, its your home too" he winks as he walk into the lounge room placing the food down on the coffee table.

"At least for a little while" I joke as I follow him like a lost puppy. This beautiful place isn't just a house. It's a home filled with memories that make you feel like you're being enveloped into a big warm hug. One wall in particular has blown up photos on canvases of all different sizes. I see a few of a younger carefree Edward and just as I'm about to investigate further Edward clears his throat and chuckles.

"You can study how much of an awkward teenager I was later" he smiles.

"But for now let me give you a revised grand tour" he says as he places his hand on my lower back and guides me into the kitchen.

"Wow! I was in love with the kitchen before! I didn't think it could be improved" I exclaim running my hands along the gorgeous stone top benches. The fruit bowl is empty and it the whole room looks like more of a show home kitchen.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you don't spend much time in here" I say with a laugh as I turn to look at him.

"Guilty as charged" he laughs "I only grab the odd coffee before work and I grab breakfast, lunch and dinner while I'm out" he says as he shuffles and puts his hands into his pockets.

"Well I love to cook so maybe I can also chip in by making sure your eating right" I say with an accusatory tone and a big smile on my face.

"Haha, you sounded just like my Mom. She nearly didn't leave with my Dad because she was convinced I wouldn't survive without her Sunday night family dinners" he smiles.

"I guess she was right. Although I have eaten a bit from Rosalie's Cafe when I get the chance. I wont say no to a home-cooked meal every once in a while but please don't feel like you have to. I want you to focus on yourself and of course your father."

"I love to cook Edward so I would be more than happy to do that" I smile and watch him as he taps his belly replying.

"Well thank you in advance Bella. I'll take you to the shops tomorrow and we can get some real food into the kitchen" he says laughing before leading me up the stairs.

After showing me the study and the beautiful library which I nearly had to be carried away from he stops just outside a door.

"So um, well you can change rooms if you want. I uh just thought this would be suitable because of the empty room here" he points at the door just across the hall "that you can use as an art room and uh yeah" he mumbles scratching the back of his head before allowing me to twist the door handle.

"Oh Edward! This is amazing!" I say in awe as a stunning four poster bed is revealed. The room is decorated in beautiful earth tones with a hint of green here and there. I spot a cute bay window, perfect for reading and looking out at the beautiful garden.

"Are you sure? This is too much Edward!" I say finally peeling my eyes away from the beauty of the room to return to the handsome doctor standing just inside the doorway.

"I'm absolutely certain Bella. No take backs" he smirks.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say and before I know what I am doing I hug him full force. His arms slowly encircle around me and gently squeeze me back. Oh screw living in the house just here is fine with me I sigh as my skin tingles all over.

"You're more than welcome Bella, I hope you feel at home here." he says quietly into my ear.

Regretfully I slowly untangle myself from him smiling shyly.

"Let me quickly show you the rest of the house before our dinner goes cold" he says before quickly whisking me out of the room.

After showing me my new art room and bathroom he gestures to the door which leads to the master bedroom with quickly shrugs looking embarrassed and explains its a mess and he will show me when he has a chance to clean up. I laugh thinking about what it would possibly look like. A single man. A doctor at that who probably only comes home to shower and sleep. I have to stop myself before I think too far into activity's requiring him and minimal to zero clothing. Damn it! I went there. Better snap out of it before I trip down the stairs.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get us something nice to drink. Do you drink Wine? " he asks pausing for my answer.

"Ah yeah. I mean yes I do" I stutter out

"Red or White?" he prompts

"White please" I reply.

"Fantastic! Why don't you pick out something we can watch, there's heaps of movies in those cabinets and I've watched pretty much all of them so I'm happy with whatever you pick" he says before walking towards the kitchen.

I can't believe I'm not dreaming. I'm staying with Edward. He's bought us dinner, which we are going to eat together while lounging about watching a movie of my choosing. I open the cabinets and see that it's all in alphabetical order. Well that must have taken a long time. Looking through the selection in front of me my eyes only stop on the Hannibal series. Hey, what can I say? I love the Anthony Hopkins' Hannibal. I was always fascinated by the incredible mind behind the mad man.

Edward waltzes back into the room handing me one of the glasses in his hand.

"A toast!" he exclaims. "To room-mates" he winks before clinging our glasses together.

"To room-mates" I say as we both take a tentative sip and smile.

"So.. What have you decided on?" he asks peaking around me at the movies.

"Uh, I was going to pick.." I pause my hand from completely taking out the movie from its confines of the shelf.. Hang on. What kind of person would he think I am if I say Red Dragon. Your going to look like a total psychopath. '_Yeah lets eat dinner while we watch a movie where one of the main characters is a cannibal'._ Choose something else! My inner thought screams at me.

"What? I seriously don't mind Bella." he says looking at the DVD that's peaking slightly out from the others.

"Were you going to pick Red Dragon?" he asks quirking his brow holding the movie in his hand.

"I, Uh.. Well yeah" I mumble embarrassed. Great I'm a complete nut job.

"I love the Hannibal movies" he says.

"What? Really?" I ask stunned.

"Well yeah, they are great movies and books. I didn't expect you to be a fan though" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah they are some of my favourite movies, but I completely understand if you don't want to watch them while we eat dinner" I laugh nervously.

"Bella.. In case you've forgotten I'm a doctor. If I couldn't eat every time I saw blood there would be nothing left of me." he chuckles before putting down his wine and putting the movie in the DVD Player.

"Yeah I don't know why I didn't think of that" I laugh taking a seat on the couch and having another sip of wine.

Edward takes a seat next to me on the couch before opening up the copious amount of containers on the coffee table and handing me a pair of chopsticks. He grins before snapping up an egg roll with ease and taking a large bite followed by a deep guttural moan. Dazed, I drop one of my chopsticks with a clatter as it bounces of the rims of the containers on the coffee table. Finding a moment of resolve I distract myself from the god next to me and pick up a dumpling and dip it into the soy sauce before taking small bite. Oh my god. This is the best dumpling I've ever had. I shut my eyes and treasure this moment of pure bliss. This is delicious! I lick my lips and open my eyes. Edward is sitting still with wide eyes before he coughs and grabs the remote muttering something about hitting play.

Half way through the movie and I'm trying my best to stay awake as I snuggle deeper into Edward coat while I tuck my legs in and put my head on the arm of the couch. I hear Edward walk back into the lounge room after he insisted he be the one to put away all the leftovers. My eyes are resting and I hear a small chuckle and a few seconds later I feel a soft throw blanket covering me. Edward takes the time to make sure my feet are securely tucked in before he sinks back to his spot on the couch.

"Bella..Bella it's time to wake up" I feel a smooth hand brush my hair back as I slowly wake up. I stretch right out and flinch as the cold air hits my skin.

"Hmmm?" I mumble.

"The movie finished and as much as I would love to just carry you to bed and let you sleep, I wouldn't want you to wake up and freak out on me in the middle of the stair case" he chuckles.

I slowly peel my eyes open and blink a few times clearing the blurriness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep so quickly. I was just so full and comfy" I smile lazily while rubbing my tummy.

"Don't worry about it" he winks. "Lets just get you to bed so you can get a proper nights sleep" he finishes before helping me to my feet and guiding me to my room.

Opening the door for me he quickly turns on the lamp on the bedside table and gets me to sit on the side of the bed.

"I'll be right back I'll just get your bags so you can have something comfortable to sleep in" he says rushing out of the room.

I'm so tired I can't sit there any longer. I sink back onto the mattress and my head is cradled on the softest pillow I have ever felt. It's so comfortable, I'm in absolute heaven. I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit while Edward gets my bags...

I feel a slight pressure on my head before the warm glow of the lamp is gone and a quiet click of the door signals Edwards left the room. I roll to my side and see my cell on the bedside and notice I am under the covers. I smile hugging my pillow and slip back into blissful sleep.

**A slightly longer Chapter for you guys! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I still can't believe that so many people are actually liking my first attempt at writing. I honestly don't know If I will do an EPOV yet. I might a little later in the story but I make no promises ;) Please review I hope to have another Chapter up in a few more days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Chapter 10**

The sound of light rain awakens me from my slumber. It takes me a few moments to remember where I am. I really don't want to move from this bed it's ridiculously comfortable, I don't remember ever sleeping this well. My bladder has other plans however as it rudely makes itself known and I regretfully untangle myself from my cocoon and remove Edward's coat. I decide to grab some clean clothes, keeping it casual with a pair of jeans and blue ¾ sleeve top from my room and take a shower while I am in there to freshen up for the new day.

Returning to my room shortly after I towel dry my hair and decide to brush it and let it air dry for now. I could smell the tell-tale scent of breakfast wafting up the stairs as I was returning to my room. What time is it? Maybe Edward has to go to work soon. I grab my cell and to my shock it reads 11am. Oh my God! I slept for ages! Damn Forks weather, I'm not used to the rain, the cloud cover just makes my body think it's still early morning. I put on my deodorant and grab a hair tie to put on my wrist for later. After giving the room a quick tidy I quickly make my way downstairs.

"Good morning Bella" Edward says peeking out from his newspaper that he's reading at the dining table. Wow if I thought he was drop dead gorgeous before its nothing compared to casual Edward, barefoot reading his newspaper with a pair of glasses on!

"Good morning Edward" I blush as I reach the dining table. He takes off his glasses and places them on the table with his newspaper.

"I hope you slept well." he smiles as I take a seat at the table.

"Yes, almost too well" I laugh "Sorry I had no idea its was past 11am I thought it was more like 7am"

"Well there's no rush Bella. I don't have to work until 8pm tonight. I ducked out and got us some breakfast, I put yours in the microwave" he says smiling.

"You didn't have to do that Edward, but thank you" I smile getting up and walking into the kitchen

Pulling open the microwave I spot a perfect croissant filled with ham and cheese. Yum!

I take the plate over to the dining table and grin at Edward.

"Best breakfast ever" I say picking up the croissant and taking a small bite.

"Mm mm thank you so much, this is delicious" I say to Edward.

"Ah.. you're welcome. Would you like a coffee?" he asks as he starts to make his way to the kitchen only pausing for my answer.

"Ooh yes please" I smile.

After a nice cup of coffee we decide to go to the shops and load up on some groceries. I quickly run upstairs and finish drying my hair before leaving it to sit in soft waves. I don't bother with any make-up no matter how I try It always looks way to over the top when I wear it. Instead I opt for a quick swipe of lip balm and grab my purse before putting on my ballet flats.

Once we reach the shop Edward grabs the trolley and we start with grabbing some vegetables. I'm in my element here and I'm already thinking of all the delicious meals I can cook. I could even cook meals for Sue so that she doesn't have to worry about dinner after a full day of looking after Dad and the kids. By the time we are going up the last isle the frozen food section I cant help but think about the fact that it feels like this is something Edward and I do every week. Him pushing the trolley while I put all the groceries I need to cook with and now and then turning back to see him putting something naughty in the trolley while he thinks I'm not looking. I let out a little giggle while I shake my head.

"What?" Edward smiles caught in the act "Chocolate has been proven to be very healthy for you" he grins "I should know, I'm a doctor" he says putting his hand over his heart in sincerity.

"Oh don't mistake that for judgement Dr. Cullen, I am sure chocolate ice cream is very healthy for you. It's definitely helped heal the hearts of many girls in the midst of heartbreak" I wink turning back to the task at hand while I hear him chuckling in response.

We get to the check out and Edward insists he loads the groceries onto the conveyor belt. I put my hand over my mouth to try to stifle the giggles as he gives me guilty looks as his treats are revealed among the rest of the food.

"Hello Dr Cullen, I haven't seen you in a while" the boy behind the cash register says as he starts to scan the groceries.

"Hello Eric" he smiles "Yes I've been rather lazy when it comes to groceries, but I'm changing that today" he says grinning at me as I move the trolley around to start loading the bags of groceries.

"Oh cool" Eric replies looking at me.

"I'm Eric" he grins at me "I don't believe we've met before" he says as he slowly scans more items

"Uh Hi, I'm Bella" I smile awkwardly back in return.

"Isabella Swan to be exact" Edward says "Chief Swans daughter"

"Oh wow, Uh sorry about your Dad, I hope he is getting better" Eric replies before putting his head down and getting back to work. What the hell was that about? I try to pay for the groceries before Edward quickly swipes his card and punches in his pin while smiling at my confused expression. I'll have to sneakily do the grocery shopping without him. I highly doubt he will let me pay for anything as long as he is around. I huff putting my card back in my purse before shaking my head at him.

We finally get back home and Edward helps me carry all the bags to the kitchen before I shoo him off so I can pack the groceries away and dish up some left overs for lunch. He laughs before finally conceding saying he will be in the lounge room. After packing everything away I decide to leave out the ingredients I need to make a simple lasagne for dinner. I dish us up 2 plates of left overs for lunch and place them at the dining table with a glass of water for each of us.

"Lunch is ready" I say loud enough for him to hear. He rounds the corner and quickly takes his seat.

"Thank you!" he says digging into his food.

The rest of the afternoon passes by with ease, we relaxed for a while and watched the Silence of the Lambs continuing our Hannibal marathon and afterwards I cooked dinner a simple lasagne with a fresh salad and some home-made garlic bread. Edward made a big show of moaning and licking his lips while gushing about how much of a great cook I was. I blushed and laughed saying that there was plenty more. He practically dived back into the kitchen for seconds as soon as he ate the last bite off his fork. After dinner he insisted I relax while he took care of the dishes.

I decided to give Sue a quick call to check on Charlie, I was hoping to go to the hospital tomorrow morning so I could be there when his scheduled wake up was meant to start.

"Sue speaking"

"Hi Sue, it's just me I wanted to see how everything was going" I say pulling at the hem of my top.

"Oh Hi Bella. Well everything seems to be going well, They are just waiting for Edward to be on shift before they work out when they want to wake him. I think it will still be tomorrow though." she says

"Ok great. Would you mind if I got a lift with you in the morning then? I ask

"Absolutely I'll pick you up after I drop the kids off at school, around 8.30am. How are the new living arrangements?" she asks

"Amazing Sue. I'm really lucky, Edward has been so generous" I smile

"He is a great person isn't he. We are lucky to have him in Forks." she says probably thinking about what could have happened if Charlie had a different doctor. One that didn't go above and beyond for his patients like Edward does.

"Yeah we really are" I reply.

After talking for a little longer with Sue we say our goodbyes as Edward comes down the stairs all dressed and ready for his shift at the hospital.

"Well I'm off to check on your dad and my other patients" he smiles sadly

"Ok, I packed you a container of left over dinner for you to take to work, let me just grab it" I say bounding in & out of the kitchen container in hand.

"Wow thank you Bella. You didn't have to go to the trouble but thank you" he smiles

"I'll be at the hospital tomorrow morning Sue is going to pick me up after 8.30am so hopefully if you decide its time to wake Dad then he will have some company" I smile sadly

"Well that's what we are hoping for but I'll know once I can check on him. Thank you again for this" he says holding up the container.

"Don't forget there is ice-cream in the freezer!" he winks as he grabs his keys and wallet

"Haha oh yeah. I might just have to eat it all" I grin making a show of slowly walking towards the kitchen

"Don't you dare!" he laughs watching my movements

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well" he says opening the door

"Goodnight, drive safe" I smile as he closes the garage door behind him

I make sure to set my alarm on my phone my body doesn't sleep in and decide to have an early night so I'm ready for tomorrow. Hopefully I can speak to Dad tomorrow and he can really start moving forward on his road to recovery.

**So I couldn't help but post another Chapter. Writing has become so addictive! Next Chapter will have a bit of good old Charlie! Thanks again for all your awesome reviews, I'll have to get onto finishing the next Chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Chapter 11**

My alarm shrills to life and with a grumble I blindly reach my hand out to silence it. I never want to leave this bed, but alas its hopefully going to be an insightful day. Fingers crossed Dad will be up and running today or tomorrow but I cant help but worry that we may not know the full extent of his injuries. After all this will be the true test of whether his brain withstood the heavy blow without any mental or physical side effects. In my moment of reflection I shed a few silent tears before putting on a brave face and getting myself dressed and ready for what I assume will be a long day.

Sue arrives just after 8.30am with a small smile in place. She must be just as nervous as I am about today's events.

"Morning Sue" I say seating myself in the passenger seat and buckling my seatbelt.

"Good morning Bella, you look lovely" she comments as she starts to drive. Confused I look at myself. No, nothing special just a pair of dark grey jeans, ballet flats and a dark purple ¾ sleeve top. Even my hair is boring, worn down and rather flat.

"This?" I question pointing to my casual attire

"No sweetheart, I meant you. You seem to have a glow about you. I'm glad to see you taking care of yourself. Or has the good doctor been of help?" she asks with a grin. I immediately blush when my mind decides to take up residence in the gutter. There sure are some things I want to do with Edward, but that's just wishful thinking.

"Uh, yeah well I guess getting plenty of sleep and having a nice relaxing day and home cooked meal would make anyone feel right as rain." I shrug turning to look out the window in the hopes that Sue wont investigate further.

"Yes that helps doesn't it. I think we are going to need all the energy we can get today." she says as her face shows her concern over what may come.

"It will be ok Sue. It may not be perfect but he will get through it. We will be there to help him every step of the way." I say trying to push some positive vibes her way.

Sue only nods her head. Probably because if she says much else what little resolve she has left will break like an overfilled dam.

Walking into Dad's hospital room and I'm surprised to see he already has visitors. Billy and Jake are sitting at his bedside and in a flash of hope I look to see if he is already awake. No, not yet I sigh and quickly look back at Sue to make sure she is ok.

"Well hello there Bella" Billy greets with a blinding smile. I can see where Jake gets his from.

"Hi Billy, its lovely to see you again" I say walking over to him and leaning down to give him a hug "Well Bella, you have certainly grown into a beautiful young woman!" he bellows before looking back at Jake.

"Ah thanks I think" I say embarrassed.

"Hi Sue" Jake greets quickly before turning to me.

"Hey Bells, do you think I might be able to have a quick chat to you?" he asks putting his hands into his pockets. Looking back at Sue I make sure she is ok for the moment before agreeing.

"Absolutely" I say in reply to Jake. He motions me towards the door.

"Would you mind if we went and got a quick coffee?" he asks timidly

"Um yeah that should be alright. I just want to make sure we aren't too long, I think they are going to try to wake Dad today"

"Oh that s cool Bells, we'll just go to the cafeteria so its quick I just wanted to chat to you this morning." he says looking away.

"Is something wrong Jake?" I ask as we reach the elevators. Pushing the button he replies

"No, no. I just want to ask you a couple of things, nothing bad I promise" he smirks and bumps my shoulder in a playful way.

"Oh ok." I say not sure what to expect over our coffee. Just as the doors start to close I spot Edward at the nurses station. He seems to have spotted me too and smiles at me before Jake puts his arm over my shoulders and hugs me to his side. I just see a flash of what looked like anger register on his face as the door closes and the elevator starts to move.

"So Jake" I say smelling the atrocious burnt coffee in my hands. "What would you like to ask me" I finish, putting my coffee on the table and pushing it to the side.

"Well Bells, I just wanted to make sure that Dr Cullen hadn't pressured you into living with him. I mean you could live with me, you've known me for forever and we would make sick room-mates" he winks before continuing.

"I guess what I'm trying to understand is what made you decide to live with him?" he asks as he finishes emptying 5 sugar sachets into his coffee.

"Um, well I was looking in the local paper and he happened to notice and offered up a pretty awesome deal. One that could really help me focus on my future as well as looking after Charlie while he is recovering." I say with a small shrug.

"He's not pressuring you into doing stuff with him though right?" Jake asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Do stuff with him.. What do you mean? Oh.. OH! No, No, No, nothing like that Jake. He's just helping me out. It's a big house and he's hardly home so he wanted to help me. Nothing more" I say toying with the empty sugar sachets. Truth is as much as I would love for it to be more there's not a snowball's chance in hell that Edward would ever want me that way. He probably still thinks of me as the incredibly clumsy teenager with the baggy clothes and a sketchbook firmly plastered to her chest.

"Sorry Bells, but with Charlie out of the game I thought it would be best for me to make sure your safe and being looked after" he smiles.

"Well thank you for your concern Jake, but I am a big girl now & despite earlier events I can look after myself. Even without my gun-toting police chief of a father and his ridiculously tall sidekick." I say grinning at him

"Haha we'll see Bella. But promise me that if you start to feel the least bit uncomfortable that you will call me. I'll come get you day or night, scouts honour" he says saluting.

"Ok Jake, I promise" I say smiling. After Jake downs the last of his coffee catastrophe with a satisfied "Ahh.." We decide to make our way back.

The elevator ding's open and the first thing I notice is Edward pacing the entry way before his eyes zero in on mine.

"Bella" he says with a sigh and a lazy smile.

"Is everything ok?" I ask

"Yes, I was just about to track you down. If you don't mind I'd like to have a talk to you and Sue about what we are doing with Charlie" he says before looking pointedly at Jake.

"Oh ok, sorry I took so long." I say as I start walking back to Dad's room.

Edward walks on my left while Jake walks on my right. Wow Edward and Jake must really dislike each other, but why? You could feel the tension radiating off them and lucky me I'm stuck right in the middle of it. Edward being ever the gentleman rushes forward to open the door and wave us in before him.

"Sorry to have to do this but I'm going to have to limit the visitors to just Sue and Bella today, We don't want to overwhelm Charlie if he wakes today. I'm sure Sue or Bella will keep you updated as soon as they know anything" he says politely with a comforting smile.

"No probs Doc! That's completely understandable, we'll be heading off" Billy bellows before looking at Jake for help with his wheelchair. Jake takes off Billy's brakes and starts to push him past the bed.

"I'll talk to you soon Sue" Billy says with a small smile

"And it was lovely to see you again Bella" Billy says holding my hand briefly with a small squeeze.

"Bye Sue" Jake says. "Bye Bells, text me later ok" he says with a kiss on my cheek and a wink. Surprised I lift my hand to my cheek on the spot.

"Umm...bye" I mumble still confused.

I look at Sue and she's got a smirk on her face the size of Mount Rushmore.

"What?" I ask bewildered

"We are going to talk later" she says turning her smirk into full blown grin.

I scratch the back of my neck before turning my attention back to Edward. What's wrong with him?

"Is everything ok?" I ask quietly

"Uh yeah... Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" he jokes before picking up Dad's record off the end of his bed.

"So, we started weaning off the drugs we have given Charlie early hours this morning in order to slowly allow for his body to come to without any shock or added stress to the brain. I don't know exactly when he will wake up but we are hoping for sometime this afternoon." Edward says looking between Sue and I.

"When he wakes up will he be able to speak or..?" I trail off unsure of what else to suggest.

"Well it really varies from patient to patient. Some start to move their fingers and toes and can still have their eyes shut for a day or two from the drowsiness. Others can open their eyes but have trouble speaking, keeping in mind he hasn't ingested food or drink the normal way so his mouth and throat could be quite dry and tender. Then you have some who wake up thinking its a normal day and can be even more confusing because they wake up in hospital and then they can't move because of their casts or their muscles being weak from lack of use." Edward says trying to be as forth coming with information and trying to make it easier for us to understand.

"Oh.." I say. I guess I really didn't think about waking up being such a difficult ordeal. It makes sense after Edward's explanation, although I can't help but worry that there could be bigger problems to Dad's brain then an x-ray or monitor could allow them to see.

"So what should we do if he starts to wake up and you're not here?" Sue asks

"When...who...wakes.. up?"

Startled we all look at Dad as he blinks and tries to cough.

"Charlie!"

"Dad!?" Sue and I both say with surprise.

**Yay! Charlie is awake! I will be sure to post the next Chapter very soon I am really loving writing this story and being able to share it with others who get as much out of it as I do writing it.**

**Please review, the more reviews the faster I will want to update! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**A quick note from me. Just to answer a few questions.**

**-Bella is quite naive about her self worth. She doesn't even think it's possible for Edward to like her. In her mind why would someone as incredible as Edward like someone as plain as her. But don't worry I hope to remedy that ;)**

**-Jake is now older and in my mind has always crushed on Bella since they were young. You may recall Bella being shocked at how tall and muscular he was compared to 2 years ago when she had her last visit to Forks. In my story Jake is now more confident in himself and isn't afraid to show his interest in Bella now. Bella on the other hand is confused but doesn't think of Jake in that way. **

**Gotta give Edward a little competition ;)**

**-As for an EPOV I don't know if I will yet. I don't think I could do his point of view justice but I may make a snippet later on, we will see :)**

**NOW onto this chapter which I made extra long for you guys!**

**Chapter 12**

"Well hello there Charlie" Edward says with ease casually moving to Dad's side and moving a few tubes away that were obscuring his face. Sue and I are still in shock standing right at the end of the bed

"Dr. Cullen, what...?" he starts coughing before he can finish his sentence.

"Hang on just a second Charlie and I'll fill you in" Edward says quickly pouring a small amount of water from the jug on his bedside and assisting Dad to drink.

"Just very small sips Charlie, I know you'll want to drink the whole jug but its better to take it slow I'll explain why in a second" Edward instructs going right into Dr mode. After a few small sips of his water he sighs and groans shutting his eyes briefly before blinking rapidly trying to clear his vision.

"Renée?" Dad whispers "What...? What are you doing here?" he says blinking his eyes trying to focus on me some more.

"I... I..." I try to say the words and still hold back the tears that are trying to overflow.

"That's Bella, Charlie" Edward says while continuing to check him.

"Bella?" Dad asks" trying to move his head.

"Yeah Dad. It's me" I smile sadly. I walk slowly over to his side next to Edward and Sue moves to the opposite side.

"What..What happened?" Dad asks confused and looking to us for answers.

"Well Charlie. You were in an accident on your way to pick up Leah and Seth from school." Edward says pausing so Charlie can catch up.

"The truck didn't see the red light and hit your side of the cruiser" he explains continuing to watch him.

"Is the truck driver ok?" Dad asks. That's him, completely selfless always worrying about everyone else around him.

"They are ok honey. Just a bit shaken up" Sue says quietly.

"Sue?" Dad asks while Sue nods her head as the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh honey its ok" he coughs.

"Everything will be fine, I'm not going anywhere any time soon I love you girls too much." he winks as he coughs again. Edward pours a bit more water into his cup assisting him to take another sip.

"Thanks Doc..I feel like I might fall asleep again any second" he mutters closing his eyes and forcing them open again.

"That's completely normal Charlie. You might find your self in and out of sleep for the next few days. Get as much rest as you need and we will talk to you more when your awake." Edward says standing up and pressing the button for the nurses.

"Hmm.. ok.. I'll just shut my eyes for a bit.." he says as his breathing evens out.

"He's ok right? I mean that was all normal wasn't it" I say tears still running down my face.

"He is doing quite well. His body will need a bit of time to heal and if he continues to rest then that will only help him recover faster." he says with a small smile before reaching behind him grabbing a few tissues and passing them to me. Two nurses come into the room and Edward quickly talks to them keeping them up to date on Dad's progress.

I watch Sue as she takes a seat next to my Dad, slowly brushing her hand through his hair as she smiles sadly. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm intruding on such a personal moment between them. I should use this time to call Mom.

"I'll be back" I whisper to Sue, before heading out of the room.

Making my way back to main entrance of the hospital I turn my phone on and take a seat just outside on the bench while it loads. As I start the call to my mother I'm already trying to erase all the worry from my voice.

"Bella? Is everything ok baby?" Mom answers. I can hear the tell-tale crumpling of the bed sheet and blanket.

"Yeah Mom, just me, sorry about calling you at this hour but Dad just had some great progress and I promised to keep you updated" I say looking into the distance noting that we would be in for a storm soon.

"Really? That's fantastic!" She exclaims.

"Yeah he just woke up for the first time a few minutes ago and he's his usual self" I laugh

"Oh that's great baby, so do the doctors think he will make a full recovery?" she questions

"Well Ed.. I mean Dr Cullen said that he is doing quite well considering what happened. It' will still be a long road to recovery Mom, and I want to be here to help him." I pause

"I know baby. You're always looking out for everyone besides yourself. Please make sure you take care of you. Try to have some fun while your there, go out with some friends and loosen up your still young baby" she says with what I'm sure is a smile.

"I don't know Mom. You do all that for me. You know I would rather relax or paint & draw then any of that" I chuckle.

"I know. But I think you would have a lot of fun if you let loose. Hell you might even meet a special someone.." She says

"Haha.. Yeah well I'm quite happy for now" I laugh. Looking over my shoulder I notice Edward is there waiting patiently for me to finish my call. With a small smile I mouth '_my mom.. just a sec_'

"I know you are.. But I can't wait for you to experience love Bella, not from us but from the man you love, it's like nothing you can read in a book, it's cosmic, it's two souls connecting as one and well... I'm sure you can tell me the rest when you experience it" she giggles

"Alright love doctor I'll leave you to your hippy remedies, I'll let you know if there are any changes." I laugh

"Haha ok laugh all you want. You'll see I'm right. Take care of yourself baby, I love you" she says

"I love you too Mom, don't do anything that I wouldn't do" I chuckle looking over at Edward who has a small grin firmly in place.

"Now where's the fun in that! Bye baby" she laughs

"Bye Mom" I end the call shaking my head.

"Hi" I say to Edward.

"Hello.. I was just seeing if you would like to grab a coffee with me? I'm on a little break" he smiles

"Oh that would be amazing" I readily accept putting my cell in my pocket and walking a long side him towards the café.

"How's your Mom?" He asks

"She's ok, I'm trying to keep her updated without freaking her out. She doesn't handle stress too well" I smile.

"Everyone deals with it differently I suppose. I'm sure Charlie will be happy to know your going to be here for him" he says putting his hands into his white coat.

"I guess. I think it's what I needed as well. Don't get me wrong I love Australia but I don't know. I miss Forks, I guess this was always home to me." I say as I feel Edward's hand brace my lower back guiding me across the street.

"I can understand that. No matter where I went, California, Chicago, even Seattle. None of them felt like home. I transferred here as soon as my residency was complete and I've never looked back." He says putting his hands in his pockets once more.

"It's home" I reply.

"Yeah, it's where my family is and it's where I hope to be able to have my own family someday" he shrugs before reaching out to open the door for me.

Walking into 'Little Italy' my senses are enveloped by the gorgeous aromas of freshly ground coffee and decadent baked goods.

"Mmmm I'm in heaven" I grin making my way to the counter.

"Haha I know the feeling" Edward says looking at the selection through the glass.

"Why do you even bother to look Edward? We both know you're gonna order the same thing you always do." Rosalie laughs raising an eyebrow

Edward huffs, "Well I actually was going to order something different, I'll have a slice of the chocolate mud-cake and a large cappuccino" he says grinning back at Rosalie.

"Wow way to live on the edge" she jokes.

"What? That's different.." He defends

"Yeah a real big leap from you triple choc muffin and large black coffee" she jokes back.

I simply laugh at their banter looking at what delicious delight I would like to snap up.

"Hi Bella, what can I get you today my lovely?" Rosalie asks grinning at Edward's sour look.

"Hmmm I'll have a slice of the banana tarte tatin please, oh and a large cappuccino with a shot of vanilla please" I ask licking my lips.

"A woman after my own heart" she laughs getting out orders tallied up.

"Here, I'll fix up both please" Edward says sliding over a $50 "keep the change" he smiles. I pout and tap my foot a few times for good measure. He's got to stop doing that. Rosalie just looks between us before doing as he says.

"Are you guys eating here or taking away?" She asks.

"Um, we will eat here I think" he says looking to me for any objection, to which I have none.

"Well take a seat and I'll bring it out to you shortly" she smiles

Choosing to sit in the little nook in the corner we take our seats and I pick up the little card on the table. It seems that all the tables have different quotes or saying on them, how cute.

This one says;

_'Dear future husband,_

_When you propose to me, please don't put the ring in my food because I guarantee I WILL EAT IT._'

I giggle to myself before Edward gives me a confused look. Passing the quote over I watch him read it and he laughs looking back at me.

"That would make for a great story to tell the kids" he winks placing the quote back on the table.

"Yeah, that would be something I would do" I laugh.

Rosalie pops over to the table with our coffees and our sweets before telling us to give yell out if we need anything she'll just be in the back.

"Thank you" Edward and I say in unison.

Blowing slowly on my cappuccino I then take a small sip groaning as the liquid gold slides down my throat and warms my tummy.

"God she makes a great coffee" I say smiling at Edward as he nods and takes a sip of his in agreement.

"So.. do you have a chocolate addiction Dr. Cullen?" I ask cutting into my tart with a smile. He puts his hand over his heart before saying.

"Hi. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I'm a chocoholic" he finishes nodding.

"Hi Edward" I say smiling.

"It's definitely a favourite of mine" he grins before eating a big bite of his mud-cake.

"I'll remember that. I have some mean chocolate recipes" I say taking another bite.

"I'll happily taste test" he says throwing his hand up like he is in school.

"Haha if your really good I might even let you lick the spoon" I laugh. He nods rapidly saying

"Yes please!"

After our laughter dies down Edward finishes his cake and sits back with a satisfied smirk.

"You look really tired, do you have long before your shift ends?" I ask

"I finish in a few hours, and then I have 2 days off" he smiles

"Wow that's a long shift isn't it?" I ask

"No, not really 16 hours is kinda normal" he says smiling

"Far out. No wonder you look tired." I say

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. Besides I never had a reason to be home, so it only seemed right to put that time to use at the hospital." he shrugs.

"That's very selfless of you Edward" I reply finishing my tart.

"Thank you Bella" he says looking out the window.

"Shit, looks like we are in for a heavy downpour, we better hurry back before it gets worse" he says hopping up from his chair and reaching for my hand. Putting my hand in his he helps me up and leads me to the door. The rain is beating down outside. Oh it's going to be so cold out there.

"Here" Edward says taking off his long coat and wrapping it over my head and shoulders.

"On the count of 3.. Ready?" he asks before seeing me nod " Ok..1...2...3!" he shouts opening the door bracing it for me to exit.

"I got you" Edward says as the rain rushes down on us, Edward's hand holds me to his side balancing me as we try to rush back to the hospital. My ballet flats are soaked and they nearly slip out from under me a few times before Edward rights me. I cant help but laugh, we must look ridiculous to any other spectators. Edward laughs as well as we finally make it to the awning just outside the hospital entrance.

Sputtering and trying to wipe the rain from my face I finally move his coat off the top of my head to see Edward soaked and smiling like a little kid. His hair is completely matted to his head and water is dripping down his face. Lifting up my hand I use a little of his coat sleeve to wipe away the water laughing and fumbling.

"I'm useless" I laugh giving up

"Haha allow me" he says chuckling. He lifts my other arm to his face I try to hold back more laughter as he pats down his face causing me to giggle as his five a clock shadow tickles my wrist.

"Hahaha Edward!" I giggle trying to pull my hand away which only causes his playful smile to gleam with mischief as he grabs me and wipes his wet face along the side of face and my neck"

"Ahh!" I squeal trying to get away. He stops and holds me in a hug as our laughter dies down. Holding me steady he moves back enough to look into my eyes. His warm breaths cascades on my face as we try to catch our breath. I'm mesmerized looking into his bright green eyes. He stares back at me as the rain continues to pour just beside us and it feels like time holds still.

**OOOHHH! Cliffhanger! Don't hurt me! *ducks for cover***

**Please review. Reviews make me gloriously happy and therefore even more motivated to write the next Chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thank you for all of your awesome reviews, I can't leave you hanging for too long ;)**

**Here's a quick recap and an extra long Chapter just for you...**

_Recap:_

_Sputtering and trying to wipe the rain from my face I finally move his coat off the top of my head to see Edward soaked and smiling like a little kid. His hair is completely matted to his head and water is dripping down his face. Lifting up my hand I use a little of his coat sleeve to wipe away the water laughing and fumbling._

"_I'm useless" I laugh giving up _

"_Haha allow me" he says chuckling. He lifts my other arm to his face I try to hold back more laughter as he pats down his face causing me to giggle as his five a clock shadow tickles my wrist._

"_Hahaha Edward!" I giggle trying to pull my hand away which only causes his playful smile to gleam with mischief as he grabs me and wipes his wet face along the side of face and my neck"_

"_Ahh!" I squeal trying to get away. He stops and holds me in a hug as our laughter dies down. Holding me steady he moves back enough to look into my eyes. His warm breaths cascades on my face as we try to catch our breath. I'm mesmerized looking into his bright green eyes. He stares back as the rain continues to pour just beside us and it feels like time holds still..._

**Chapter 13**

I couldn't help my eyes from glancing back and forth from his gorgeous emerald eyes to his delectable mouth. I watch as Edward licks his lower lip and I feel light-headed. Could this really be happening? This better not be another one of my stupid dreams! My inner conscious yells to the universe, waving her fist in the air.

"beep beep beep" those three dreadful beeps pull us out of our bubble as Edward curses under his breath and looks at his pager on the band of his scrub pants.

"Shit, I've gotta go" he mutters before looking at me intently .

"Oh um ok, sorry I kept you" I say looking down at my soaked flats.

"Bella, I.." He pauses looking torn.

"It's ok Edward someone needs you, you should go" I say with a smile.

"I should probably.." He trails off pointing to his lab coat with his ID still clipped on the front.

"Oh shit sorry" I rush fumbling my way out of the half-soaked coat before passing it to him with a laugh.

"Thanks" he smiles and he hesitates to walk inside.

"Quick go! You've got lives to save Dr Cullen" I laugh waving him to hurry up.

"Ok, ok, geeze woman!" He laughs "Oh and Bella?" He yells out to me turning to face me once more while the automatic doors start to close. He waves his arm & hand in a back and forth motion.

"I'm hitting pause on this.. But I intend to finish it later" he says winking and running off towards the elevators.

I stand there in the wind partially soaked shivering. But I can't stop the massive smile that covers my face and the little giggle that sneaks its way out. Did he feel it too? Did he actually want to kiss me? I don't know how long I stood there smiling at where he was but a nurse that's obviously going home walks out of the elevator and gives me a weird look. I must look like a real creeper smiling at nothing. Snap out of it Swan! With that wake up call I snap into gear and make my way to the elevator, as the doors shut and I press the button for dad's floor I take a deep breath and realize I smell like Edward.

I finally make my way back to Dad's room I'm surprised I didn't trip over in my dazed state.

"Hi Sue" I whisper walking back to the opposite side of the bed and taking a seat.

"Hey.. Are you ok? You're soaked sweetie" she says looking at my disheveled state.

"I'm fine Sue, just got caught in the rain coming back from the café" I finish smiling to myself and twisting my hands.

"Ok.." She says lingering on the word.

"Has he woke up again?" I ask looking at my Dad. He looks so much better. The color has returned to his face and he doesn't seem to be wearing a constant frown anymore.

"A bit but only for a minute or two. I guess it would be a lot to get used to" she smiles. "He's glad to see you though. He misses you" she says combing her fingers through his hair once again.

"I missed him too" I whisper watching him smile and turn his head toward Sues hand before he continued his deep breaths.

Two hours later and Sue decides now is as good a time as any to have our little chat.

"So Bella, care to tell me what has Jake so smitten?" She giggles.

"Nothing's happening between jake and I if that's what you mean." I say with a slight frown. The thought of Jake and I being more than friends had my body shivering and not in the incredible way I felt with Edward earlier.

"He's always had a crush on you. Maybe you should give him a chance. Go on a date together and get to know one another again now that your both a little older" she smirks

"I couldn't Sue, I just don't have feelings for.." I can't finish my sentence

"Now there's a fine lad. Jacob Black. Always thought you two would marry and the Swans and the Black would finally be united" Dad pipes in only to end up coughing.

"Here dad" I say bringing the cup of water to his lips. He takes a few sips before sighing.

"Now old man. You may be quite injured but I'm not going to let you guilt me into going on a date with Jake" I joke

"Why not Bells? I wouldn't have to do a background check on him, I know he is loyal and he can protect you. I think he would be the perfect candidate plus I wouldn't have to make a show of cleaning all my guns." he winks.

"Nope sorry. That would be like dating my brother. Not going to happen" I chuckle

"I'm not giving up, I still think you two are meant to be" he replies.

"Ok enough about my love life, we should be talking about you" I gesture to his sleepy form.

"Oh I'll be fine Bella, I've got my girls with me that's more than enough" he says looking between Sue and I.

"Alright Charlie, nice to see your awake again, how are you feeling?" Edward says picking up his chart but looking at me with a smile.

My heart pounds and my cheeks flush. Why does he have such a big effect on me.

" I uh.. I'm just going to... You know.. " I scramble out of chair still not knowing exactly what I planned to do. All I know is if I stayed in that room I wouldn't be able to hide my reactions to Edward from my chief of police father and I would have got the third degree. Walking around the ward I see more patients bedridden and I can't help but think of how miserable being stuck in a hospital is let alone in a town like forks which is under almost constant cloud cover.

I'm pouring myself a cup of water from the dispenser when Edward leans up against the wall beside me.

"Oh hi" I smile before lifting the cup to my lips. I say a silent prayer hoping I don't forget how to drink a cup of water like a normal person.

"Hi. I just wanted to see if you wanted a lift home? I'm just finishing up." He says waiting for my response.

"Um, would you mind if I stayed? I just want to sit with Dad a little longer now that he is waking up now and then." I say with a small smile.

"No of course that's understandable" he says "would you mind if I borrow your cell?" He asks. Without a second thought I retrieve my cell from my pocket before placing it in his hand.

"Would you mind unlocking it for me?" he chuckles.

"Oh yeah that would help" I mutter putting in my security code.

"Thank you" he grins before fiddling with my cell. A few seconds later I hear vibrating and Edward takes his cell out of his pocket.

"There" he says passing me back my cell "Now you have my number. If you want I can come pick you up when your ready?" He offers typing away on his cell before locking it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh no, don't worry Sue will drop me home, I'll leave when she does which should be around when school finishes for the kids" I smile.

"Ok, well I'll see you at home Bella, I'll probably have a little nap when I get home, but I'll see you when I wake up" he says with a smile that makes his eyes slightly crinkle.

"Ok, I'll make us something yummy for dinner" I wink walking backwards towards the room.

"Yes please!" He grins licking his lips.

A few hours later and Sue & I leave Dad to his sleep. We both give him a quick kiss on the forehead and wish him a good sleep before making our way out of the hospital and into her car.

"Have you had a chance to get any drawing done yet sweetheart?" Sue asks as she manoeuvres the car out of the parking space.

"Not really, only a few small sketches but I'm hoping to go the shops once Dad's in a bit more of a routine and then I can get some winter clothes and art supplies." I say watching the rain beat down on the windshield.

"You should do it tomorrow Bella. I'll be at the hospital, I can let you know if he has any changes. I don't want you getting a cold Bella" she says with her motherly tone.

"I guess I could. I forgot just how cold Forks could be let alone when you add rain" I giggle thinking back to my dash in the rain earlier.

"That's right. Now consider it an order" she winks

"An order to shop huh?" I joke

"Yep!" Sue laughs before she continues driving.

Sue drops me off and I after waving goodbye I walk up to the front door an in a moment of panic I realize I don't have a key. I test the door and thankfully Edward thought to keep it unlocked for me.

I shut the door keeping the heated interior sealed in and make my way into the lounge room, no sign of Edward he must be asleep. I quietly go up the stairs and into my room and quickly change out of my clothes and into some comfy shorts and a light blue singlet. I tie my hair into a high messy bun to keep my hair out if my face while I cook.

Popping back to the kitchen I ponder what to cook. I promised Edward a yummy dinner and I will do my damnedest to not disappoint.

I decide to make my favorite, sticky honey BBQ chicken wings with home-made special fried rice. I put my iPhone in the dock in the kitchen and put on my usual feel good 60's 70's and 80's songs that make me relax and unwind while I cook.

It doesn't take me long to get the wings marinated and cooking in the oven and I have the fried rice ready to heat up for when I need to serve dinner. Looking at the mess I've made I spot the dishwasher, but this high-tech model just scares me. Too many buttons and options and knowing my luck I'll just end up breaking it. Opting for the old fashion manual way I start to tackle the dishes. A song from another favorite movie of mine 'dirty dancing' comes on 'Solomon Burke - cry to me'. I can't help but shut my eyes and sway to the song as the chorus rings out in my ears.

"Dinner and a show" Edward says startling me. My eyes fly open and with the sudden flinch of surprise I slice myself on a knife in the sink.

"Owww!" I grimace holding my finger with my wet hand.

"Shit! I didn't mean to scare you Bella!" Edward says rushing over to inspect my wound.

"Here, sit here for a sec while I get some stuff to clean that up" he says as he picks me up and sits me on the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry about it Edward it's just a tiny cut" I say to his retreating form. I hear him run into the garage and he rushes back into the kitchen holding his doctors bag. I laugh at his serious face.

"What?" He smirks placing his bag on the counter next to me before reaching in for the supplies.

"It's just funny. You rushing to get supplies for a simple small cut when you were so calm and collected when you fixed up my fractured arm when I was 16. Seems like you might be loosing your touch" I joke and giggle as he gently pries my other hand away cleaning up the cut with some alcohol. I squirm when the sting begins.

"Loosing my touch huh?" He laughs discarding the cotton ball and putting a small amount of cream on a band-aid before gently wrapping my finger like it was going to break at the slightest touch. With a gentle hold of my forearm Edward lifts my arm and stares into my eyes as he presses a small tender kiss to the tip of my finger.

"There, all better" he smiles still holding my arm softly. I only realize now that he's standing in between my legs and that with the added height of me sitting on the counter I'm almost the same height as him.

"Still think I've lost my touch Bella?" He says softly, moving his face closer to mine.

"I..uh.." My brain shuts down, too much stimulus for this poor girl to handle in one day.

"Well?" He questions moving even closer looking at my eyes and then my lips in suspense of my answer.

"No.. You haven't lost.. your touch" I finally stutter out. I'm a moth to a flame as my eyes linger over his handsome face, small freckles scattered over his nose that you wouldn't notice from further away. I watch the hunger in his eyes as he watches me bite my lower lip in anticipation.

"I'm going to press play now on our interrupted moment earlier, if you don't mind" he whispers so close I can taste the mint off his breath.

"Yes.. Please" I mumble as he quickly closes the distance, our lips moulding together as he embraces me firmly to him using his hand on my lower back. His kisses are heavenly even more so then I could ever imagine. I finally get the message to my arms and slip my fingers into his unruly bronze hair. Edward moans and it only makes me more bold. I wrap my legs around his hips and he deepens the kiss lightly licking my lower lip enticing me to open for him. Opening my mouth I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Oh my god this man can kiss, if he wasn't holding me I would melt into a little puddle and be completely content with my short life.

Breaking apart out of the annoying necessity of needing oxygen to survive he leans his head into the crook of my neck catching his breath before trailing small kisses up my neck to a sweet spot behind my ear.

Panting and cherry red I'm in complete glorious shock. I quickly pinch my arm earning a small "ow" from myself.

"What was that?" He laughs looking back into my eyes.

"I was just pinching myself" he quirks his eyebrow confused.

"I though this might be a dream" I mumble embarrassed.

"Really? Do you dream about me often?" He smirks pushing a fallen bit of hair off my face.

I simply nod, I can't hide it, not when my body is under the influence of Edward Cullen.

"I do about you too" he grins leaning back in for another kiss.

**Yay! Finally! What do you guys think? Please review, its keeps the ideas flowing in my head for future chapters! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Sorry for the big delay between chapters, have done a lot of writing and planning for this story and another fanfic I started. Here you go guys! **

Chapter 14

The timer on the oven goes off, startling me from my mini make out session with Edward.

"Mmmmm" Edward groans in protest as I gently pry my lips from his.

"Dinners ready" I say keeping my hands perched on his shoulders to steady myself from falling off the kitchen bench.

"Would you mind if maybe we had a little talk after dinner?" He asks softly planting a kiss on my jaw line before looking back to my eyes for my response.

"Uh no, I can do that.. I mean we can do that" I say correcting myself. This man leaves my brain scrambled just from his scent let alone a kiss!

"So Bella, what have you made that smells so darn amazing?" He asks helping me hop down from the counter.

"I uh made my favorite meal, honey BBQ chicken wings with fried rice" his eyes sparkle with delight before I even finished my sentence.

"Do you need any help?" He asks smiling still resting his hand on my hip regardless of the fact that my feet are firmly on the ground.

"Would you mind setting the table? I've just got to bring it over" I say stepping out of his reach and putting the oven mitts on.

"Consider it done" he quickly springs into action his excitement rolling off on me as I giggle and take the wings out before turning them one last time in the sticky sauce.

I place the everything on the table and dinner is ready to eat. I can't help but feel slightly proud of myself as I tell Edward to dig in. He can't get a fork full into his mouth quick enough and then the real torture begins as his jaw slowly bites down on the food and he moans in approval shutting his eyes and savoring every bit of it. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore.. Well not for food anyway as I try to compose myself for the inevitable talk that Edward wants to have.

"God Bella, that was incredible! I think this is officially a favorite of mine" he remarks smiling at me as he pats his stomach after a second helping. I haven't are a lot of my own but lucky Edward was distracted with inhaling his to scrutinize my lack of appetite.

"So.. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask purposely not looking into his eyes incase there's something I don't want to see lurking there, rejection mainly, I don't know if I could handle it right now.

"Yeah I uh..wanted to know if you were ok.. With the recent turn of events.." He actually looks vulnerable as I peek up at him through my lashes.

"Recent events like our kiss?" I ask before my mushy brain starts divulging unnecessary information.

"Yes, I realize that I may have been quite forward with you. I mean you just got here and your here for your dad... I practically begged you to stay here with me.." He trails off letting me come to my own conclusion.

"Edward if your worried that I might not be of sound mind right now then your right. But that seems to happen every time I'm even near you..my brain shuts off and I forget how to speak and interact like a normal human being. That's always been the case" I mutter the last bit feeling my cheeks light my embarrassment for NASA to see.

"What do you mean?" He says. I catch him about to reach for my hand but he stops himself and takes a breath instead.

"It means that the mind-blowing kiss we just shared in there.. Has been a moment I've dreamed of since I was sixteen" I say mortified at my honesty. God he's going to think I'm just some girl with a crush.

"You have?" He seems genuinely surprised as he leans closer.

"Yeah.. I mean I never ever thought it would happen, your you and I'm me I mean.. I guess it's kind of surreal for me.. I can't believe it happened after cutting my finger and to a song from dirty dancing no less on your parents kitchen bench" I'm shocked at how much of my thoughts I'm sharing openly with Edward.

"Bella I will admit I thought you were a beautiful girl when I first met you but that's nothing to how I feel now. when I saw you standing outside Charlie's room I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. Your beautiful brown doe eyes pierced right through me and I was confused at how differently I felt towards you. I knew I shouldn't be feeling that way for obvious reasons I mean, I'm a lot older than you for starters, I patched you up when you had hurt yourself when you were younger.. But I can't even describe the sort of jealousy that ripped through me that first day when I saw you wrapped up in Jacobs jumper asleep. I was so angry that he got to be the one to comfort you. But by some stroke of luck you weren't with him. I couldn't just stand by and watch him win you over, at least not without seeing if you felt the same spark I did." He finishes, searching deep into my eyes watching to see if I understood his reasoning.

"Wow" is my intelligent response.

"Does it bother you?" He asks combing his hand through his hair.

"Does what bother me?" I ask confused.

"My age.." He says seemingly anxious.

"No" I say simply.

"No?" He asks as a question

"No, I don't have a problem with it. To tell you the truth I don't even know how old you are" I chuckle looking him over.

"How old do you think I am? Take a guess.." He says allowing my eyes to study his features. I look at him and I mean truly look at him, small hints of laugh lines, only a few strands of grey hair amongst all of his coppery locks.

"If I had to guess I would say your 33 or 34.." I say watching for his reaction. He seems to frown slightly.."Shit your younger aren't you! Sorry I.. Are you 30?" I stumble through trying to change my guess. He chuckles and then pauses thoughtfully.

"No I'm not 30, 33 or 34.." He seems to be hesitant to say anything further.

"I give up.. How old are you?" I ask unable to hold back my curiosity.

"I'm 37.." He says quietly looking down at his hands. Wow! He doesn't look 37 at all, that means he is 15 years older than me.. I was not expecting that.

"I'll be 38 in under 2 months" he looks defeated as his hands cover his face as if to brace himself. So a little over 15 years older than me..

"Huh.. I never would have guessed that, you look a lot younger" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's it? That's your reaction?" He doesn't hide his surprise, his eyes wide and his hand grasping his hair in what I'm sure now is a nervous trait.

"What reaction did you want Edward. I like you, age won't change that." I say putting it simply. He's quiet as he watches me.. He seems to be thinking hard.

"What are you thinking?" I ask desperately wanting to know.

"Honestly I was thinking about how much you surprise me. I was bracing myself for a goodbye." he says chuckling. "You truly don't have an issue with it?" He asks again

"No, not at all. Do you have a problem with my age?" I ask for good measure.

"I know I should but I guess you don't act like your age. Your very mature for your age, you always have been." He says

"I've never had strong feelings for guys my age, I just felt like I was on some different frequency than them." I tell him. He sighs and blinks a few times for good measure.

"Well there is something else you should know about me before anything gets anymore serious.. Uh..." He seems distraught.. What could he possibly have to tell me that's so bad.

"I just want to let you know that I completely understand if this is a deal breaker, Your honest thoughts won't dampen my opinion of you, I just need to know before.." He has trouble finishing his sentence, he's not looking into my eyes as if he's somehow ashamed.

"Edward what is it?" I ask grasping his hands in my own and willing him to look into my eyes. I give him a small smile of encouragement.

"Bella.." He says my name caressing me with his voice. "I... I can't have kids.." He says visibly tensing as if to protect himself.

"Ok" I say squeezing his hand.

"Ok?" He repeats in question.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem" I say rubbing his hands.

"Bella I can't have kids.." He repeats as if I have the missed the key information.

"I heard you Edward, but you can have children, you of all people should know that" I say holding his cheek. He seems to wait for me to say more so looking at him I lean in and press a small kiss to his lips before leaning back and continuing.

"There are so many children out there that need a family. Being a father isn't just being blood related. Being a father is so much more than that. Do you think of Esme and Carlisle as something less than your true father and mother?" I ask in earnest. He shakes his head no. I stand up and sit on his lap holding his face once more.

"Right well what would makes you think that you would be any less of a father by adoption than by conception?" I ask him simply. He grasps my face in his hands and kisses me passionately, melding me into his chest. I try to rid him of all his worries and insecurities through my returning kisses. He breaks the kiss still holding our heads close enough for our noses to brush against one another's and our breaths fan lightly across each others cheeks.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. On the inside and on the outside." he says sealing my lips with his once more sealing his declaration.

**Finally we find out a bit more about the charming Doctor. I'll have another update soon, let me know what you guys think! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review, I also have another fanfic up with another Youngella/Olderward story that's quite fast paced check it out if you need a fix in the meantime ;)**

**Look outside the Box**

**Bella is a 23-year-old that works with her best friend Alice in Alice's interior decorating company. Having been the subject of too many of Alice's blind date disasters Bella takes the advice of another friend and delves into the world of online dating. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to find her other half. Youngella Olderward M for future chapters**

**As you know reviews make me ridonculously happy! :)  
><strong>

**Lana**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**A massive thank you to everyone who reviews my story, I love to hear your feedback and I hope that I'm slowly improving as the story progresses. Since everybody was so patient with my delay between chapter 13 & 14 I thought I would reward you with another quick chapter :)**

Chapter 15

Edward's kisses turn to peppering all over my cheeks, nose, chin and neck tickling me as I start to giggle. He stops and looks at me sweetly but with a serious undertone. What's got him so worried, did someone hurt him is that why he is being so forthcoming.

"Did someone hurt you Edward?" I ask holding his cheek.

"What do you mean?" He replies. I know that he understood what I meant but I humor him.

"How did you find out that you couldn't conceive a baby?" I ask my fingers gently weaving into his hair near his ear. He takes a moment to watch me, looking over my face before tightening his arms around my lower back as if to anchor me there.

"Do you remember me dating a woman named Tanya when you lived here?" He asks pausing.

"Yeah I remember, the drop dead gorgeous blonde" I laugh suddenly feeling insecure about myself looking down at my lap."

"Well we had dated for about 5 years when I finally asked her to marry me. It seemed like the natural thing to do, I thought I was happy and that she was happy. She got along with most of my family.." He shrugs "So about 4 years ago we finally tied the knot."

I know he's talking past tense but I still can't help to sting a jealousy as I hear about his past.

"After the honeymoon she told me she wanted to start trying for a baby, she didn't want to be and I quote 'old' before she had her first child so I agreed to try. About 6 months later Tanya still wasn't pregnant, she was distraught no matter how many times I tried to console her explaining that it's not always easy. She would become more and more angry with each negative result. Finally I agreed for us to do fertility tests to ease her worrying." He stops and rubs one of his hands across his face.

"A friend of mine was the one who ran the tests and he asked me to come in. He told me that I was infertile, and it can be caused by a number of things but it's extremely rare for any treatments to work to reverse the infertility. I was devastated Bella, I felt like I was a failure as a man, a husband. I had no idea how I was going to tell Tanya that the reason we couldn't have a child was because of me." He says his eyes watering as he blinked and tried to compose himself. I stayed quiet, listening to what he had to tell me but squeezing his hand in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I went straight here, I spoke to mum & dad and although they were sorry about the situation they reasoned with me that there are plenty of other options, adoption and ivf etc. With their encouragement I went home to speak to Tanya. I.. I told her and..." He was struggling to finish what he had to say.

My eyes stung with unshed tears, my mind racing with possible scenarios all that ended terribly.

"She said..."What a waste of time that was".. "If I'd known you couldn't have kids I would have left years ago..What use are you to me then?""he says speaking in the same tone as her. My tears fall, nothing was going to stop the dam from breaking. My heart treating in two for the beautiful man before me. Who could do and say something like that!

"She left that night, I had no idea where she went. About 6 months later I received the divorce papers." He finishes looking up and seeing the tears streaming down my face, my lips quivering as I try to hold in the sobs.

"Oh Bella, please don't cry" he murmurs using the pad of his thumb to wipe my tears away as new ones quickly replace them. He pulls me to his chest tucking my head into the crook of his neck as cry and shake. He rubs my back and whispers sweet words into my ear, calming me and helping me get my breathing back under control.

"I'm sorry Bella" he says. I immediately snap my head back up holding his face as I made sure his full attention was trained on what I had to say.

"Don't you ever apologize to me for that. That heartless good for nothing shell of a human being doesn't know how damn lucky she was to have you." I declare, my anger for Tanya showing in the tone of my voice.

"Well you don't have to worry about her now Bella, she's long gone and when she left it made me realize that me not being able to give her children was the least of our problems. So that's partly why I'm staying here, besides house sitting I sold the house we had bought together and I'm in the middle of working out the plans for the new house I want to build" he says smiling at me. His smile shatters my bad mood and I find myself smiling back at him.

"I think that we have had enough serious talk for the time being.. I think that the rest of our night will consist of eating copious amounts of chocolate ice-cream while we veg out on the couch watching movies" he declares grinning mischievously. I smirk as a plan devises in my head.

"That sounds incredible, except that I ate all the ice-cream.." I say smiling watching his face change to one of devastation and disbelief.

"You didn't.." He deadpans

"Oh.. But I did" I try to make a more serious face. Suddenly he lifts me up and puts me back in his seat as he makes a mad dash to the freezer. I stand up as he opens it and snatches the container out opening the lid and seeing the Ice-cream completely untouched.

"Hmm.. Bella.. You'll pay for that.." He says walking over and getting a spoon out of the draw before slowly stepping towards me.

"I don't know if you've heard of this but.."he says pausing for effect as he stands in front of me eating his first spoonful.."how does it go again?" He asks to himself looking at his spoon. "Oh yes I remember... Revenge is a dish best served cold!" He grins lunging at me as I try to scamper away, he grabs the back of my singlet and presses the icy cold container of ice-cream to my skin before hugging my back to his chest trapping the container there for maximum discomfort. I laugh as I try to wiggle out of his hands pleading for him to get it out.

"Say the magic words Bella"

I fold immediately.

"I'm sorry" I squeal as droplets of freezing water drip down my back.

He quickly releases me and snatches the container out watching me try to warm up the spot with my hand.

"Bella, let this be a lesson..Any threats involving chocolate it all it's forms will be taken very seriously.. I will not hesitate to enforce the appropriate punishment" he says sounding so pompous as he winks eating another spoonful. I laugh whole heartedly still cursing how cold that was and enjoying the new playful side of him.

"I think it's time for that movie.. If you're a good girl I might share some with you.." He says as he licks his spoon before pressing his cold chocolatey lips to mine.

**Hmm some more answers revealed, now onto some fun ;) I'll update another chapter next weekend! Don't forget reviews are like a drug to me.. Give me enough of them and I'll give you a hell of a show ;)**

**Lana**


End file.
